El secreto de su corazón
by lizzy.nefer18
Summary: Draco es victima de una maldición que lo esta matando lentamente, y solo una persona es capaz de salvarlo, sin embargo Hermione tambien es victima de una maldición y no solo tiene que pensar en salvarse ella, sino que tambien a Draco. Lean y opinen...
1. Comienzo

**PROLOGO**

Ya habían pasado 5 años después de que el trío de oro había acabado con voldemort. Pero a pesar de eso; habían vuelto a aparecer 2 brujas muy poderosas. Una de ellas Madame Suliman, era maestra de una academia diferente de magos; todos sus pupilos tenian rasgos de magia poderosas. La segunda llamada Carie no era conocida en persona pero sabían que era muy poderosa en hechizos y maldiciones extraños sin necesidad de varita.

El mago más codicioso y apuesto; Draco Malfoy había sido el único pupilo de Madame Suliman que la había superado. Nadie de sus antiguos compañeros de Howart sabía que Draco no solo estudiaba en Howarts, sino que también había estudiado desde muy chiquito con Madame. Malfoy era objeto de una maldición que le habían lanzado desde que el tenia 14; esta maldición hacia que Draco pudiera transformarse en un fénix negro.

Draco vivía con un niño llamado Joseph que había acogido después de que los padres del niño murieran a manos de su padre en la batalla con Voldemort. Draco se veía muy diferente que en sus días de estudio en Howarts, y no solo eso sino que también tenia nombres diferentes para que no lo encontraran ya q tenia muchos enemigos, empezando x su maestra y Carie especialmente; se cambio el color de su cabello a negro, y el color de sus ojos a un hermoso azul.

Después de lo sucedido con Voldemort, toda la comunidad magia se vio obligada a desaparecer por completo, a los magos y brujas se les habia quitado la varita, aquel mundo que Draco habia conocido habia desaparecido.

( En esta historia, los unicos personajes que tome son solo dos, el resto es inventado por mi)

**Cáp I - Comienzos –**

En una noche de verano había un joven de 21 años descansando en la comodidad de su sala, hasta que fue interrumpido por Calucifer un fuego mágico que tenia la habilidad de hablar gracias a la maldición que tenia su dueño.

- Draco, al parecer no me has escuchado sobre las advertencias de tu transformación -

- ¡Cállate Calucifer!, no es necesario que me lo reproches. Mejor cuéntame que es lo que has averiguado sobre el paradero de la bruja Carie -

- No mucho. Por cierto he estado pensando en que estaremos mejor poniendo en movimiento la casa -

La casa en la que vivía Draco era muy poderosa gracias a la ayuda de Calucifer, en la puerta de la casa había 4 colores que te llevaban a lugares diferentes; el verde llevaba al pueblo de Malfoy Manior, donde se hallaba la casa de sus padres; el negro llevaba a las montañas caos, lugar donde existían monstruos mágicos llamados Mayuners que estaban en guerra con otros animales mágicos; el amarillo llevaba a una casa en el centro de Londres y el azul llevaba una casa ( más bien parecía mansión) en la ciudad Kimpton en las afueras de Londres.

- Draco, es mejor que dejes de ir a la montaña Caos, sabes muy bien que no puedes intervenir en la guerra de los Mayuners, así que no siguas de testarudo -

- Calucifer, sabes perfectamente que esas criaturas son poderosas y que si llegan a salir de ese lugar destruirán todo a su paso y no puedo permitir que haya más muertes como en la guerra que hubo hace años con Voldemort-

Calucifer dándose por vencido en convencer a Draco dijo - Bien, por cierto hoy en la tarde una mujer ayudo a Joseph de unos jóvenes que lo molestaban - Draco se levanto del sillón donde descansaba

- ¡¡Como!! Pero por que lo molestaron, y en donde lo molestaron-

- Por lo que me contó fue por lo inepto que es usando magia, y fue en Kimpton -

- Comprendo, a Joseph le gusta andar hablando, aparte debe de aprender a defender solo ya que yo no estare siempre con él - se levanto y se fue a dormir.

Al día siguiente Draco hablo con Joseph sobre lo sucedido en Kimpton

- ¿Dime Joseph, por que razón te molestaron ayer? -

- mmm, es que me retaron a usar magia asi que intente un hechizo dificil y no me salio -

- Ya veo, recuierda que no debes usar la magia enfrente de chicos que desconocen su existencia - decia mientras tomaba un sorbo de vino.

Al terminar de desayunar Draco se acerco a la puerta y giro la palanca que estaba al lado de la puerta al color azul, y apareció la puerta destinada a Kimpton.

- ¿A donde vas? -

- Necesito hacer unas cosas en el pueblo, aun tengo que seguir averiguando donde se encuentra Carie, no podemos confiarnos mucho -

- ¡Ohh! bueno, te deseo suerte -

En una pequeña casa en el pueblo Kimpton, se encontraba una joven, haciendo un sombrero para la tienda que tenia, sin embargo no era la unica también estaban las chicas que trabajaban con ella. Las chicas se estaban poniendo al tanto de los chismes del pueblo.

- ¿¡Ya te enteraste!? - dijo una chica llamada Cristy

- ¿Sobre que? - contesto otra de las chicas llamada Lesly

- Hay un rumor que dice que la bruja Carie ha llegado al pueblo en busca de corazones puros -

- Qué, en serio, creo que debemos cuidarnos es peligroso si alguien se la llega a encontrar -

La chica que se encontraba haciendo el sombrero, le dio curiosidad la platica de las empleadas, más que nada, por que se le hacia raro que supieran sobre la magia.

- y eso no es todo, se dice que un chico muy lindo anda merodeando por las noches - decia Cristy

- aahhh hola Sophie -

- Hola Lesly - contesto la chica de cabellos castaños - mmm, las escuche hablando sobre una bruja -

- Ohh si, Carie es una bruja que se alimenta de los corazones de jovenes bonitas al igual que el de los chicos, segun para mantener su belleza - Sophie estaba desconcertada, jamás habia escuchado de alguien asi. - Por eso es mejor que te cuides mucho, Herms - decia Cristy.

- ¡¡Cristy!! ya te he dicho que ahora mi nombre es Sophie, la persona con el nombre de Hermione no existe más oK -

- Lo siento, se me olvido, es que aun no me acostumbro a ello, a parte no nos has dicho el por que te cambiaste el nombre si el que tenias era hermoso -

- No lo comprenderian, y por cierto yo no tengo de que preocuparme por esa bruja ya que no son hermosa, para que me ataque -

- ¿¿Por que dices eso?? eres una chica bastante linda -

- Lo que dice Cristy es cierto, eres hermosa aunque tú no lo veas - Hermione solo sonrio, para después regresar a lo que estaba haciendo.

- Oye Sophie, nos vamos, por que ya esta anocheciendo, asi que mañana nos vemos -

- Esta bien chicas, pero mañana si se ponen a trabajar, por que hoy no avanzamos mucho que digaamos -

- Ok, te cuidas ehh, y ya no siguas trabajando o te vas a enfermar -

Las chicas se retiraron, mientras que Hermione veia por la ventana el hermoso atardecer...


	2. ¿Discuciones y secretos?

**" Discusiones y Secretos??"**

A lo lejos una persona cubierta con un capa de la cabeza a los pies, caminaba tranquilamente como si no le diera miedo los rumores que ya había escuchado, iba pensando como haría para lograr su objetivo, y también como hacerlo sin destruirse a si mismo…

Hermione o mejor dicho Sophi, estaba algo alterada por los comentarios de sus compañeras, se cuestionaba como era posible que aun existirían brujas, ella no podía comprender eso ya que ella sabia a la perfección que lo mágico había desaparecido hace muchos años atrás, era algo confuso, sin embargo ella se daría a la tarea de averiguar ese misterio…

Draco llego a su casa de Kimpon, al entrar camino hacia su sofá, para recostarse, ya que se sentía muy cansado, se dio cuenta de que Calucifer estaba descansando así que no hizo mucho ruido para no despertarlo, así que lo único que hizo fue recostar su cabeza en el sofá y cerrar sus ojos, Calucifer sintió la presencia de Draco así que su llama aumento en señal de que ya había despertado.

- Te llevaste más tiempo de lo que esperaba –

- ¡¡No molestes, intento descansar!! –

- Veo que no vienes de buen genio –

- ¡¡Vaya en serio, créeme que si no me dices ni me doy cuenta eh!! –

- Ni como hablar contigo cuando estas en tu faceta del gran Malfoy – Calucifer solo miraba descansar a Draco, pero pudo notar la expresión que hizo al recordarle su origen.

A Calucifer no le gustaba ver a Draco tan cansado, él sabia perfectamente que seguiría perdiendo energía si seguía trasformándose, gracias a la maldición, pero también sabia que su dueño era muy testarudo y que no escuchaba a nadie, así que le costaría mucho trabajo terminar con ese problema.  
Draco se levanto del sofá y dijo

- Sube agua caliente –

- Esta bien, pero quisiera hablar contigo ahora –

- Si se trata de mi transformación, no quiero escuchar nada, de acuerdo –

- ¡¡Pero!! –

- No quiero discutir nada contigo, así has lo que te dije Calucifer –

- De acuerdo – termino de decir mientras veía a Draco subir por las escaleras, él no había visto a Draco de esa forma desde que todo en su vida cambio, sabia que él, presentía que su vida tarde o temprano se extinguiría…

A la mañana siguiente

Joseph estaba en la cocina viendo que preparar para desayunar, mientras que Draco se encontraba en su habitación, estaba recostado boca arriba, él se estaba dando cuenta que cada día que pasaba se agotaba más de lo normal. Furioso se levanto y cambio su apariencia como todos los días, a un cabello negro y ojos azules, al terminar bajo las escaleras, sin embargo no se detuvo, fue directo a la puerta giro la palanca de la puerta hacia el color negro.

- ¿No piensas desayunar antes? – Draco ignoro la pregunta de Joseph

- Calucifer mantén en movimiento la casa, Joseph quiero que por el momento no uses tú magia –

- De acuerdo –

- Ya no deberías transformarte, si ahora sobrepasas el tiempo, puede ser perjudi..–

- No pedí tu opinión Calucifer –

- Bueno, contigo no se puede razonar, bien vete pero a lo menos escúchame y no sobrepases el tiempo, no interfieras demasiado –

Draco no dijo nada, abrió la puerta y ante él apareció un lugar lleno de oscuridad, a lo lejos parecía que se estuviera encendiendo el lugar, pero Draco sabia que era una furiosa batalla que se llevaba a cabo, Draco salto al lugar y mientras iba cayendo se transformo en un hermoso fénix negro, la puerta rápidamente se cerro al irse Draco y cambio rápidamente al color verde.

- ¿¿Es mi imaginación o Draco se veía cansado?? – pregunto Joseph mientras comía

- Ya comienzas a alucinar niño, el se ve bien –

- ¿¿Y entonces esa advertencia que le hiciste solo fue para que te distrajeras peleando con él?? –

- Chico dedícate a otras cosas y no preguntes cosas que no tiene nada que ver –

- Bueno, rayos aquí nadie me dice nada – decía mientras levantaba sus platos, los dejaba en la cocina y se dirigía a la puerta, y cambiaba la palanca al color azul.

- ¿A donde vas chico? –

- Por ahí –

- ¿A donde?

- ¡Ohhh! Por que tengo que decir a donde voy, yo también tengo mis secretos, ehhh tú y Draco no son los únicos, y a parte por que te tengo que decir si tú no me dices nada – termino de decir mientras salía.

- ¡¡Mocoso mal educado!! Veo que ya empieza a tener el carácter de su maestro –

Joseph continuo caminando por Kimpton, él quería encontrarse de nuevo a la chica que lo había ayudado, quería darle las gracias personalmente por la ayuda. Mientras iba caminando, alcanzo a ver a una joven de cabellos castaños, así que corriendo fue tras ella antes de que la perdiera.

- ¡Señorita! – gritaba mientras corría para alcanzarla. Al ver que no volteaba, corrió todo lo que le podían dar sus pequeñas piernas, haciendo aun lado a la gente. – Se.. agh.. ño.. agh.. rita.. agh, este – a Joseph se le había ido el habla por la "caminata" así que no lograba articular las palabras completas sin jadear.

Hermione miraba al niño un poco preocupada, ya que se veía agotado, se puso en cunclillas para poder ver mejor al niño, se dio cuenta rápidamente que era el mismo chico que habían estado molestando.

- ¡¡Hola!! Te encuentras bien.. –

- Si, gracias – decía sonriendo a la chica que tenia enfrente

- Ahora dime, que es lo que necesitas?? –

- Este yo.. bueno la estaba buscando para darle las gracias por lo de la vez pasada- término la frase con la cara roja de nervios.

- No tienes por que agradecérmelo, fue un placer, mmm.. ¡quieres ir a comer un postre a mi casa, para que te relajes, que dices! – decía con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

- Ehhh.. enserio esta bien, este no quiero causar problemas, de veras, y a parte.. –

- ¿¿Que tus padres no te dejan, si quieres yo les pido permiso, que te parece?? Mm donde están? –

- Mmm, yo.. no tengo papas.. así quee.. – Joseph bajo la mirada, desviándola al mismo tiempo ya que ella podían verlo. Hermine vio su reacción.

- ¡Oh! Perdón yo… -

- No te preocupes, soy un niño fuerte – dijo dando un paso hacia atrás y con una gran sonrisa. Hermione vio su reacción, pero no quiso empeorarlo más.

- ¿Bueno, este entonces dime con quien vives, para pedirle permiso de que vayas a mi casa a tomar un postre? –

- ¡¡Iré, a fin de cuentas mi maes.. hermano no esta en casa así que puedo ir!! –

- Seguro, bueno vamos.. por cierto no me has dicho tu nombre –

- Ahh si es cierto, bueno yo me llamo Joseph, y tu? –

- Encantada Joseph, yo soy Her.. Sophi – Joseph no se dio cuenta de la pequeña pausa de su acompañante, -bueno vámonos, antes de que se haga más tarde -

=En la noche=

Draco llego a la casa, se vei peor que en la mañana, como siempre se fue a sentar al sofá cerca de la barra donde se encontraba Calucifer.

- Te ves mal, veo que no me obedeciste -

- ¡No tengo por que hacerte caso, de echo es todo lo contrario, el que debe hacerme caso eres tu! –

- Yo siempre te he obedecido, y lo único que hice fue darte una recomendación, eso es todo – decía mientras agarraba un pedazo de leña que había a un lado, y se la comía.

- ¡Joseph! –

- El chico no esta –

- ¿¡que!? a donde fue?? –

- No se, me dijo que no era de mi incumbencia –

- Pero como, ya es muy tarde, para que este solo, Carie podría… -

En ese momento tocaron la puerta, aunque casi no se oía, Calucifer grito rápidamente "es del pueblo de Kimpton", Draco se acerco y cambio el color de negro al azul, abrió la puerta, lo primero que hizo fue dar un paso hacia atrás algo nervioso, no lo podía creer, después de tantos años ella, luchando por aguantar a Joseph ya que se había quedado dormido…


	3. Dudas

_**"Dudas"**_

Draco seguía perplejo, esa chica no podía ser la misma, y si era, que diablos hacia parada en su puerta con Joseph en su espalda, en ese instante reacciono, la chica luchaba por no dejar que se cayera, y él parado sin hacer nada..

Perdón, por molestarlo tan tarde, es que Joseph se quedo dormido en mi casa y … - Hermione lo miro por un segundo, sus miradas se encontraron, ella vio algo familiar en esa mirada, pero no sabia donde la había visto, era confuso.

Ella le dio la espalda para dejarle a Joseph, Draco tomo al chico en sus brazos, aun sin quitarle a mirada a la joven.

Gracias por haberlo traído, no se como agradecérselo –

No, hay nada que agradecer, fue un placer, su hermanito es algo especial – Draco le dio una mirada confusa, ella lo noto y continuo – es un niño que tiene mucha vida, es alegre, y al parecer usted es su héroe, ya que no dejo de contarme sobre usted –

- Lex –

- ¿Disculpe? –

- Dígame Lex, me es incomodo que me hablen de usted, me siento viejo –

- ¡oh! Comprendo, claro Lex –

- ¿Y su nombre es? –

- ¡Ah cuanto lo siento!, con todo esto se me olvido presentarme, mi nombre es Sophi –

- Tiene un hermoso nombre – Hermione mostró un ligero rubor en sus mejilla, a Draco le pareció hermosa.

- ¡Oh! Creo que es hora de irme, no debería estar aquí tan tarde – Draco asintió con la cabeza – Nos vemos Lex –

- Adiós Sophie –

La chica se fue sin antes tocar la frente del pequeño Joseph en forma de despedida, volvió a mirar a Draco y después dio vuelta. Draco la siguió con la mirada hasta que la chica se alejaba, cuando ya no la vio entro con Joseph, la puerta se cerro y cambio al color verde.

- ¿Qué sucede Draco? –

- Nada, ¿porque? –

- Te ves algo extraño, acaso es por la visita de aquella chica –

- Algo, ella se parece mucho a… bueno no importa no es ella –

- ¿Quién Draco?-

Ya deja de hacer preguntas, pon en movimiento la casa, necesito dormir un poco- decía mientras subía las escaleras con Joseph en sus brazos.

Hermione no sabia que había sido esa extraña sensación de que conocía aquel chico, como era posible, no podía conocerlo, apenas tenia 4 meses viviendo en Kimptom, pero algo en su interior le decía que no lo había conocido en el pueblo sino en otro lado, que significaba?

Al llegar a su casa, vio que las luces estaban encendidas así que entro rápidamente.

- Lo siento, Herms tenia que hablar contigo – Hermione se quedo parada cerca de la puerta, en un sofá cerca de la puerta se encontraba una mujer hermosa, su cabellera era rubia, sus ojos eran de un color verde y su tez era blanca; la mujer se acerco elegantemente a ella y le dio un abrazo.

- ¿Qué haces a estar horas aquí? –

- ¿Esa es tú forma de recibirme después de tantos años? – Hermione se soltó de su abrazo, se acerco a los sofás y le ofreció asiento.

- ¿Qué quieres madre? – la mujer se sentó y miro seriamente a su hija

- Vine a decirte que me voy a divorciar – su expresión cambio rápidamente a felicidad, levanto su mano izquierda y le mostró y gran anillo de diamantes que tenia en el dedo anular – y también ¡¡me vuelvo a casar no es grandioso!! –

- ¿Solo viniste para decirme que te vuelves a casar? –

- Si y no, quiero que ahora si aceptes ser mi madrina de bodas, en las anteriores 6 bodas no has querido, por favor Herms, este es el definitivo lo amo – Hermione se levanto molesta de su asiento.

- ¡EL DEFINITIVO! Madre eso dijiste de los últimos 3, y no gracias, no quiero formar parte de tu espectáculo, y ahora déjame adivinar, es ¿otro hombre con dinero verdad? –

- Si, tiene mucho dinero, pero te aseguro que lo amo Herms, por favor –

- Madre, los siento pero no quiero ser tu madrina, ya estoy harta de que intentes remplazar a papá – Hermione le había pegado en donde más le dolía.

- No intento remplazarlo –

- Madre desde que falleció, es lo que has estado haciendo –

- Y que me dices tu Hermione, acaso tu vida es tan placentera estando aquí en la tienda, hija… dime que sabes del amor… ¿te has enamorado alguna vez?-

- Tal vez no sepa del amor, pero déjame decirte que tú de lo único de lo que estas enamorada es del dinero de todos con lo que te has casado –

Hermione se dirigió a la puerta, la abrió y le hizo una señal a su madre para que se retirara. Su madre se levanto del sofá y se dirigió a donde estaba su hija.

- Me juzgas mal Hermione, pero si cambias de opinión háblame, ¿si? –

- Ah, por cierto madre ya no me llames Hermione, me cambie el nombre, ahora me llamo Sophi –

- ¿Por que? –

- Por que el de Hermione ya no me gusta –

- Comprendo, bien nos vemos Sophi –

Al salir Hermione cerro la puerta, en ese instante se dejo caer, abrazo sus piernas con los brazos y comenzó a llorar.

"Ella tiene razón, no conozco el amor, nunca me he enamorado; solo me la paso metida en la tienda que papá me heredo, a lo menos no me ando casando con el primer riquillo que me encuentro" pensaba Hermione

Al día siguiente Joseph se encontraba haciendo el desayuno, cuando Draco bajo.

- ¡Buenos días Draco! –

- Buenos días ¿Qué haces? –

- Hago el desayuno, ¿vas a desayunar? – Draco se acerco al niño y lo observo detenidamente

- ¿Qué? –

- ¿Eso vas a desayunar? –

- Que quieres, no puedo calentar nada, Calucifer no me hace caso –

- Y no tiene por que – decía mientras agarraba un sartén y se acercaba a Calucifer Joseph se le quedo viendo desconcertado – Trae 3 huevos y unos tocinos –

Joseph esbozo una sonrisa y se dedico a buscara los huevos y el tocino, al encontrarlos se los acerco a Draco y observo detenidamente. Draco puso en sartén encima de Calucifer, rompió uno de los huevos, lo dejo caer en el sartén, después le dio la cáscara a Calucifer como si fuera comida. Hizo lo mismo con los demás huevos, Luego puso el tocino. No tardo mucho en cocinarse.

Joseph corrió y puso los platos en la mesa, acomodándolos, corrió nuevamente y puso unos vasos llenos de jugo. Draco se acerco con la comida en el sartén, se acerco al plato de Joseph y le sirvió más de la mitad de la comida que había, el se sirvió el resto.

- ¡Gracias por la comida! – decía tomando un tenedor y comenzaba a devorar la comida de su plato.

- ¡La próxima vez que me uses para cocinar, quemare la comida! – decía Calucifer

- ¡No te quejes solo obedece! –

Joseph termino rápido la comida, sin embargo Draco casi no había tocado nada de la suya.

- ¿No tienes hambre? –

- La verdad no, ten cómelo –

- ¿Seguro? –

- Si, lo necesitas más que yo – decía mientras le pasaba el plato – Joseph –

- ¿Si? –

- ¿Donde conociste a la chica que te trajo ayer? –

Ella fue la que me ayudo con los niños que me estaban molestando, es una chica muy linda, me cae muy bien y a parte hace unos postres muy ricos –

- ¿Y que hacías con ella? –

- ¿Eh? –

Sabes perfectamente que no debemos de confiar en nadie, y mucho menos si no los conocemos lo suficiente, siempre debes de desconfiar y más en estos momentos –

- Pero ella no es peligrosa, ya la conociste, a parte… -

- ¿Qué? –

- A parte es mi amiga –

- Te voy decir una cosa Joseph, esa chica se parece mucho a alguien que yo conocí, aun tengo mis sospechas de que es ella, así que aléjate de ella –

- ¿Pero es mala? –

- No, pero no puede causar problemas –

Entonces no me alejare de ella, me cae muy bien y se que tu también quieres seguir viéndola –

- ¡Eh! –

- No soy tonto, vi tu expresión de ayer cuando la viste –

- Estabas dormido –

- No, me hacia el dormido –

- No comprendes nada Joseph, aléjate de ella comprendes –

- Bien lo haré si tienes razón en tus sospechas, dime el nombre de quien crees que es –

- ¿Para que? –

- Quiero confundirla y ver si responde al llamado –

- Creo que es Hermione Granger, una chica que estudio conmigo en Howarts –

- Bien lo tengo – Draco se levanto y se dirigió a la puerta – ¿te vas otra vez? –

- Si, no me esperen – decía cambiando de color el girador con la palanca al color negro.

Al irse Joseph recogió los platos, aseo el comedor y le puso unos pedazos de madera a un lado.

- Oye Calucifer –

- ¿Qué? –

- ¿Tu conociste a esa chica llamada Hermione? –

- No, Draco no le gusta hablar de su pasado o todo lo que tenga que ver con el –

- Y si resulta ser ella, ¿Por qué no quiere que sea mi amiga? –

- Ay muchas cosas del pasado que aun desconoces chico, esa es la razón –

- Ya veo, bueno nos vemos - decía alejándose de Calucifer.

- ¿A donde vas? –

- Voy a ver a Sophi – término de decir mientras cambia el color del girador al azul.

* * *

Continuara...


	4. Descubierta

**" Descubierta "**

Joseph caminaba feliz, por que volvería a ver a Sophie, él estaba decidido a confiar en aquella chica, sabia que era buena, pero quería poner aprueba la teoría de Draco, intentaría confundirla para ver si era quien realmente decía ser…

Llego a una casa de color blanco pensaba tocar la puerta, pero vio que en la parte lateral había una tienda, camino hacia ella, un grupo de chicas charlaban alegremente, y en el fondo distinguió a la chica que había ido a buscar. Entro a la tienda, y discretamente se abrió paso entre la pequeña multitud de piernas, nadie logro notar al pequeño niño.

- ¡¡Hola!! – Joseph dio un brinco enfrente de Hermione, ella casi cayo del banco del cual estaba sentada, miro al niño sorprendida y después le dio una sonrisa.

- ¡Qué niño tan lindo! – decía una de las chicas mientras le despeinaba la cabellera a Joseph - ¿de donde lo conoces Sophi? –

- ¡¡No soy un niño!! Ya mero cumplo 11 – Joseph había tomado una postura un tanto graciosa, se cruzo de brazos y arrugo su nariz – Verdad que ya soy un adulto Herms – Joseph miro a Hermione con astucia, para ver su reacción, ella había abierto los ojos de sorpresa.

- ¿Le dijiste tu nombre?, vaya debe de ser un niño muy especial – la chica se acerco a Joseph y le dio una gran sonrisa – perdón por decirte niño, veo que ya comienzas a comportarte como un adulto –

- Ahh… Joseph ven quisiera hablar contigo – Hermione tomo a Joseph de la mano y lo llevo a su casa, él la siguió sin decir nada, cuando llegaron Hermione lo soltó y comenzó a dar vueltas como un león enjaulado.

- ¿De que querías hablar? – Joseph la miro con astucia, pero fingiendo curiosidad por la reacción de la chica.

- Ahh… como supiste...? –

- ¿Tu verdadero nombre?- ella asintió – soy muy bueno averiguando cosas, y a parte tenia que asegurarme de que eres de confianza, y mi pregunta ahora es ¿Por qué no me dijiste tu verdadero nombre? –

- Es… una larga historia… pero por favor no le digas a nadie… es un secreto que quisiera no revelar… -

- No te preocupes, se guardar secretos, y tampoco le diré a Lex – Hermione se sentó en el sofá aliviada, pero aun veía al pequeño Joseph con curiosidad.

- Me cuentas tu historia – ella arrugo su frente levemente – anda si, se que no eres mala, lo puedo ver, se que nunca me harás daño, y tampoco a mi hermano –

- Jamás te haré daño, no tengo con que, a parte eres un niño muy noble, bien que te parece si voy a preparar a algo de te y unos pastelillos, y también voy a decirles a las chicas que tomare un pequeño descanso vale! -

- Vale! Pero no tardes –

Joseph se sentó mientras Hermione salía rápidamente de la casa, tardo unos 5 min, cuando ella volvió a entrar, le lanzo una sonrisa y camino hacia la cocina, pasaron unos 10 min, cuando regreso traía con ella una charola con dos pasteles.

- Perdón por hacerte esperar el té, estará en unos cuantos minutos –

- ¡Genial! –

- Bien por donde comenzar – Joseph tomo su pedazo de pastel y comenzó a comer.

- Oye como prefieres que te diga Sophi o Hermione? –

- Cuando estemos rodeados de otras personas llámame Sophi y cuando estemos solos puedes decirme Hermione –

- De acuerdo –

Mira Joseph, yo viví en un mundo realmente mágico, la magia existía, los hechizos y todo lo que te puedas imaginar, pero hubo una guerra la cual hizo que todo desapareciera, fue terrible, todo ser mágico desapareció, y los magos fueron despojados de su magia y recuerdo, yo logre escapar así que solo perdí mi magia pero mis recuerdo aun existen… bueno parte de ellos… por eso me tuve que cambiar el nombre… -

- ¡¡Wow!! Entonces eras una bruja? –

- Si, era grandioso, aunque había personas que lo hacían insoportable… -

- Oh!! –

- Ahora dime, como lo averiguaste? –

- Bueno casualmente escuche de los labios de una de las chicas de la tienda que te llamaron Hermione, así que solo lo dije y pues bueno… aquí estamos –

Hermione de dio una sonrisa y se levanto rápidamente, a los pocos segundos regreso con dos pequeñas tazas, le puso una enfrente a Joseph y la otra la puso al frente de ella. Ambos siguieron con su plática, Hermione le contaba experiencias que había tenido cuando estudiaba en Howarts, le platicaba de sus amigos, aventuras y tristezas…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La puerta se abrió dándole paso aun cansado Draco, él paso casi como un fantasma, parecía que había tenido una batalla ya que su playera estaba rota, lo cual dejaba entrever sus cuerpo musculoso, al llegar a su acostumbrado sofá, se dejo caer en el, su cabeza la recargo contra el respaldo y mantuvo los ojos cerrados.

- ¿Has luchado? –

- ¡Eso a ti no te incumbe! –

- Que genio tienes, realmente resulta molesto a veces –

- ¡Deberías de haberte acostumbrado ya, llevas los suficientes años conmigo para que me conozcas! –

- A veces dudo eso –

- ¿Acaso me estas contradiciendo? – Draco había cambiado su tono de voz, era frío y lleno de odio.

- ¡No..o! – Draco abrió los ojos y se acomodo en el sofá.

- ¿A que hora se durmió Joseph? –

- El chico no ha regresado a casa desde la mañana –

- ¿Qué?- Calucifer tomo un pedazo de madera y comenzó a "comerlo"

- Si, justo después de que te fuiste, él salio a ver de nuevo a la chica de ayer –

- ¡Pero… aaagg… si que es un niño tonto, le dije claramente que se alejara de ella! –

Draco estaba furioso, se acerco a la puerta y cambio el color al azul, pero antes de que él abriera la puerta, esta se abrió dando paso a un contento Joseph, Draco cruzo los brazos y le lanzo una mirada fría.

- ¿Por qué me desobedeciste? – la sonrisa de Joseph se borro, cerro la puerta y después contesto.

- ¡No lo hice! Yo te dije que primero averiguaría si ella era aquella chica que dices conocer, y si lo era me alejaría de ella –

- Mira Joseph, no conoces los terrenos que estas explorando asi que… -

- ¡Ella es buena, te equivocas ella no es esa chica que tú conociste, ahora la conozco más que a ti, confió en ella! –

- ¡Joseph! Ella… agg!!! – Draco lanzo un pequeño gruñido, después intento relajarse y continuo – no puedes estar seguro de eso, a todos los magos se les borro la memoria al perder su magia, así que puede que ni siquiera ella lo sepa –

- ¡Entonces, si no recuerdo y es ella, no nos hará daño! –

- ¡No quiero seguir discutiendo, te lo advierto aléjate de ella! –

- ¡NO! – Draco ya estaba furioso, era la primera vez que Joseph se comportaba de esa forma, él siempre lo había respetado – ella es mi amiga, y se que si tú le dieras una oportunidad, ambos llegaran a ser buenos amigos también –

- ¡Joseph ni siquiera lo pienses! –

- ¿¡Por que!? acaso tienes… oh rayos!!! – Joseph había dado media vuelta, abrió la puerta pero Draco ya había puesto su mano en la puerta impidiendo que él saliera – ¡déjame salir, se me olvido algo en casa de Sophi! No tardare, la alcanzare no debe estar muy lejos de aquí – la mirada de Draco mostró cierta frustración.

- ¡¡¡Estas diciendo que ella te trajo y se regreso sola!!! – Joseph asintió - ¡¡Rayos!!- Draco con un ligero movimiento de la mano apareció una playera, se la puso y salio.

- ¿A donde vas? – Joseph lo miraba preocupado.

- ¿Qué no lo entiendes? ¡¡Ella anda suelta, es muy tarde y si la ve sola va intentar arrebatarle su corazón!! – Joseph abrió sus ojos, había sorpresa y terror en ellos.

- ¡Voy contigo! –

- ¡NO! Me estorbarías y lo sabes, dime que fue lo que olvidaste, yo lo traeré –

- El collar de mi madre, pero no sabes donde vive –

- No es necesario, soy "especial" recuerdas… Bien, entra a la casa y ya no salgas – Draco miro a su alrededor, apareció una capa negra, se la puso y comenzó a caminar en busca de la chica de cabellos castaños…

* * *

_Continuara...._

_maring: hOlA ChIcA... mE AleGrA Q t GuStE!! Ir AdApTaNdO lA hIsToRiA dEl cAsTiLLo A mI ImAgInAcIoN x eSo Me TaRdO, pErO iNtEnTaRe TrAeR nUeVO cApI pROnTo!!_


	5. Contacto

Hermione caminaba algo distraída por la calle, aun seguía sin entender como Joseph había averiguado su verdadero nombre, sacudió su cabeza para sacar sus dudas, le faltaba una calle para llegar a su casa, al dar la vuelta a la calle vio que había un carruaje, camino con rapidez hacia su casa, al estar dentro vio a una mujer no mayor de 25 años, era bonita... se encontraba viendo una fotografía detenidamente, se acerco a ella furiosa al verla vio que tenia la tez blanca, unos ojos azules y que traía un maquillaje exagerado.

Hermione la miro extrañada, nunca en su vida la había visto, parecía ser que no se daba cuenta de su presencia ya que la ignoraba, ella furiosa llevo sus manos a sus caderas y la enfrento.

- Disculpe señora como se atreve a entrar en mi casa!? – la mujer volteo a ver a Hermione con frialdad e indiferencia, se acerco a ella con elegancia y le mostró una sonrisa divertida – Que le pasa? Porque… - Hermione se callo ya que la mujer comenzaba a tocarle el cabello y después el rostro.

- Eres un chica valiente para enfrentarte a mi de esa manera jovencita – aquella mujer la examinaba detenidamente, Hermione no podía reaccionar, la conducta de esa mujer era algo raro sin embargo ella podía sentir que esa era diferente.

- Eres una chica muy hermosa y con una mente prodigiosa… - la extraña le sonrió y siguió con su roce en el rostro de Herms – Eres delicada, tú rostro tiene facciones casi perfectas, en mi vida había visto un rostro como el tuyo – llevo su mano a su barbilla y comenzó a pensar - me pregunto si tu corazón será delicioso… y también me pregunto si tu belleza me durara más que cualquier otro? –

Al escuchar esas palabras Hermione comprendió quien era la persona que estaba enfrente de ella, dio dos pasos hacia atrás sin embargo al lanzar un rápido vistazo hacia la puerta vio que estaba infestada de seres extraños, en su vida había visto algo como eso, tenían la complexión de hombres, no tenían ojos y todo su cuerpo era de una color negro, miro a la bruja llena de preocupación, no sabia que hacer… su cerebro trabajaba al mil por hora intentando ingeniar algún plan para escapar de ese macabro final…

- Reaccionas bien jovencita… y déjame decirte que no podrás escapar de mi así que mejor resígnate - dijo la bruja aun mirando con atención a su victima, lentamente comenzó a acercarse a ella, Hermione daba pasos hacia atrás y hacia los lados intentando buscar algún hueco entre los extraños seres, que ahora ya en vez de brazos tenia látigos.

- No te preocupes no te va a doler, además deberías estar orgullosa de que te haya elegido para que tu belleza dure por siempre en mi – soltó un sonora carcajada al ver la cara de pánico y terror que había puesto Hermione.

- No te acerques, yo no soy una mujer hermosa!! Que acaso estas ciega o que!? – la bruja la miro extrañada por las palabras que habían salido de la boca de Hermione.

- Hay niña!! La única ciega aparte de los Vorts eres tú… tienes una belleza incomparable y tú corazón es igual de hermoso… bueno ya me aburriste así que terminare con esto pronto, no sufrirás, jajajaja –

Hermione fue sujeta se los brazos y piernas por los látigos de los Vorts, desesperada intentaba soltarse pero no lo lograba... la bruja estiro una de sus manos y una extraña luz comenzó a rodeársela, sonrió y comenzó a acercarse a ella aun con la mano estirada. Una lagrima resbalaba por el rostro de Hermione al verse perdida ante aquella poderosa bruja, al no ver esperanza bajo la mirada y cerro los ojos con fuerza, al poco rato sintió que estaba libre, abrió sus ojos y se vio rodeada dentro de un campo de fuego, las llamas tenían una altura máxima de 2 metros ½, sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse, ella inútilmente intentaba mantenerse despierta pero se sentía como si le hubieran dado un somnífero, al poco rato se desmayo.

La bruja había retrocedido ante la aparición de aquel círculo de fuego, volteaba por todos lados para encontrar al culpable, pero nada solo veía y oía a los Vorts chillando del dolor ante las quemaduras que había recibido.

- Veo que ahora tienes gustos más refinados Carie – ella al escuchar la voz de su invitado sonrió ya que sabia perfectamente de quien se trataba.

- Sabes que soy en extremo difícil de complacer – el circulo de fuego comenzaba a desvanecerse mostrando a Draco con su cabellos y color de ojos naturales, tenia a Hermione en brazos – y dime Draco por que has venido a interrumpir… no se suponía que andabas escondiéndote de mi? – Carie sonrió y sus ojos mostraban cierta diversión enfermiza. Draco al escucharla sonrió.

- Tú sabes a la perfección por que me oculto de Sulliman y de ti, así que no te des aires de grandeza que no tienes Carie –

- Entonces es algo estupido de tú parte mostrarte ante mi – Draco rió.

- Creo que es obvio el echo por el que me encuentro aquí –

- Tal vez para ti, pero yo no logro comprender como el gran Draco Malfoy se a mostrado tan indefenso ante mi y solo para salvar a una chica que muy seguramente no conoces… - Carie levanto una ceja interesada y sorprendida a la vez – o acaso te ha cautivado? –

- No tengo porque darte explicaciones a ti Carie – Draco lanzo una rápida mirada a su alrededor y vio que los Vorts ya lo habían rodeado – Carie será mejor que les ordenes a tus súbditos que se alejen de mi, o terminaran peor que hace rato –

- Ellos son buenos escapando, así que dudo mucho que terminen peor que hace rato, además tu nos tomaste por sorpresa por eso lograste dañarlos –

- Quieres ver como lo logro sin necesidad de tomarlos por sorpresa? –

- No dudo que puedas... pero déjame recordarte que ellos no serian tu único oponente, también estoy yo y dudo mucho que puedas hacerme daño y escapar teniendo a mi victima entes brazos, jajajaja –

- Pruébame… - dijo Draco lanzándole una mirada retadora, Carie lo miro seria y con un movimiento de su mano le hizo señas a los Vots, quienes se multiplicaban a su alrededor.

CONTINUARA...


	6. Escape

_**" Escape"**_

Draco pasó su mirada por cada uno de los alrededores del lugar para hallar una manera de salir librado de aquella batalla que se aproximaba y más teniendo en brazos a la chica. Uno de los Vots salio disparado hacia él con los brazos abiertos, Draco con rapidez lo esquivo sin embargo no podía darse el lujo de pelear ahí y más cuando estaba completamente agotado por su pequeño viaje.

_- ¿Que sucede Draco? Te ves perdido… no escaparas y lo sabes –_

_- Carie tu me conoces a la perfección, sabes que no podrás conmigo no se por que intentas tanto derrotarme –_ Draco mostró una mueca divertida al ver la cara que había puesto Carie ante su comentario.

_- Tú… sabes a la perfección que deseo de ti… tu poder, tu corazón… -_

_- Sigue soñando Carie, es más probable que me atrape Sulliman antes de que obtengas lo que deseas –_

_- ¡YA NO MENCIONES A ESA MALDITA BRUJA! –_

_- Uh, uh ¿que sucede? ¿sigue perturbándote tanto escuchar de ella? Que patético –_ Carie lo miro llena de furia y desesperación, levanto su mano y todos los Vots se abalanzaron hacia Draco.

_- ¡Quiero ver como te libras de esta! –_

Draco reacciono rápido lograba esquivar a la mayoría de los Vots pero otros lograban hacerle heridas en forma de cuchilladas en todo su cuerpo, ya que a pesar de todo seguía protegiendo a la chica que traía, harto de aquella batalla que podía perder si continuaba defendiendo, tomo una decisión precipitada, volvió a formar el campo de fuego y lo mantuvo dejando a Hermione en el.

Él salio de un salto y comenzó a pelear con los Vots, formo en su mano una pequeña espada en forma de rayo y ataco a cada ser que se le acercaba, al verse rodeado nuevamente se dedico a usar ataques con la espada, sus piernas y brazos… cada vez que era sorprendido, utilizaba su mano izquierda, donde poseía una extraño manejo de fuego azulado, y una vez que un ser era tocado por su mano Draco lo llenaba de fuego, nadie podía escapara a esa magia, cualquiera que estuviera rodeado por ese fuego terminaba en cenizas o en simple polvo.

Carie al ver que Draco comenzaba a utilizar su magia más poderosa se escabullo y penetro la barrera de fuego que había formado, la mujer comenzó a asfixiarse pero continuo, libero magia de su mano y tomo a Hermione de la cabeza… Una vez que la toco dijo unas palabras y la soltó con brusquedad. Salio de la barrera, camino ya debilitada hacia la puerta pero antes de salir se encontró frente a frente con Draco, el cual la tomo con la mano derecha del cuello, y la miro fríamente.

_- Aléjate de este lugar Carie, no querrás que te asesine ¿verdad? –_ Carie lo miro molesta pero también divertida.

_- No te preocupes Draco… tu vendrás a mi, antes de que yo regrese a este lugar –_

Carie tomo a Draco con las dos manos y comenzó a brillar, el chico la soltó… Unos segundo después Carie y los Vots que habían quedado ya habían desaparecido, Draco miro con rapidez el lugar para verificar que ya no había nadie y suspiro al ver que ya estaban solos, así que deshizo la barrera y vio a la chica aun inconsciente en suelo sana y salva (o al menos eso parecía).

Draco se acerco a la chica y la observo durante unos segundos antes de levantarla y llevarla al sofá más cercano, una vez que la recostó, Draco cayo al suelo agotado, levanto la mano derecha y ordeno la casa que había terminado en un completo desastre, una vez que estuvo todo normal, el chico volvió a ver a Hermione… Se mantuvo más tiempo contemplándola, toco su mejilla con una mano y soltó un suspiro.

_- ¿En verdad no eres ella? – _decía casi en susurro, su mano se dirigió hacia sus labios pero antes de tocarlos cerro en un puño la mano y se levanto alejándose de ella, invoco el medallón de Joseph y sin voltear a ver a Hemione salio de la casa.

* * *

Draco caminaba furioso de si mismo, no podía creer lo que había estado pensando al ver a la chica que tenia gran parecido con Granger, él sabia a la perfección que no podía ser posible que se la encontrara de nuevo… Llego a la casa y entro más furioso de lo que se había ido, como ya era su costumbre camino hacia su sofá y se recostó en él.

_- Joseph ha estado preocupado por que tardaste mucho, lo envié a dormir… ahora dime ¿por que vienes en ese estado? ¿Acaso sucedió algo malo? –_

_- Déjame en paz Calucifer, no tengo ganas de decir nada y menos a ti –_ Calucifer noto las heridas que traía su amo, al principio dudo en preguntar pero no se contuvo y lo hizo.

_- Estas más herido que lo acostumbrado, no me digas que usaste tu forma… -_

_- ¡Cierra el pico! –_ Calucifer vio a Draco detenidamente mientras tomaba un pedazo de madera y se lo llevaba a la boca _– Pon a calentar el agua… -_

_- Bien –_ Draco se puso de pie y camino hacia las escaleras, antes de subirlas lanzo una mirada a Calucifer, durante unos segundos así se mantuvo y luego subió.

* * *

Una hora después que Draco se había ido, Hermione despertó algo alterada, no sabia que había sucedido, miro a los alrededores y vio que no había indicio de que alguien hubiera estado allí, hizo una mueca de desconcierto, pero prefirió irse a dormir en vez de estar pensando en aquella visita de esa bruja, el cual ni ella estaba segura de que hubiera sido real.

_- El exceso de trabajo debe de estarme afectando, pero… ¡fue tan real! No se… _-

Hermione se puso de pie y se dirigió a su habitación…

**= Al siguiente día = **

La tienda en la que trabaja Hermione ya estaba muy activa, las trabajadoras iban y venían, la madre de Hermione entro con un elegante vestido y mostrando un porte de riqueza, una de las chicas se acerco a ella y le saludo cortésmente.

_- ¿Donde se encuentra mi hija? –_

_- Sigue en su habitación, parece ser que esta algo enferma… - _la mujer se tapo la boca para así mostrar su preocupación, se dirigió a las escaleras y subió… una vez que estuvo en el segundo piso camino hacia la habitación de su hija una vez que llego toco la puerta.

_- Hermione abre… ya me dijeron que estas enferma, vamos deja que mamá te vea –_ La chica se sentía algo extraña, un cansancio infinito la inundaba, hizo aun lado la cobija y se levanto, cuando se dirigía a la puerta para abrir se miro a un espejo… lo que vio la asusto terriblemente.

_- Hermione vamos… se que estas molesta pero abre, estoy muy preocupada por ti – _Hermione no entendía que estaba pasando pasaba una y otra vez sus manos por su rostro mientras se veía al espejo **_* ¡Dios! ¡No… por favor no! ¿Que me paso? ¡Esta no… soy yo!* _**( Su cabello era de un color negro, largo hasta la cintura horriblemente maltratado, sus ojos eran completamente negros, su nariz se había alargado unos 2 cm, en ves de orejas normales tenia unas de gato de un color café, su cuerpo era completamente flacucho, sus manos parecían las de una anciana, su color de piel era más claro, sus cejas están bastante tupidas y se veía más vieja más o menos de unos 38 años, y su voz era muy aguda y ronca) Hermione se acerco a la puerta y tomo aire.

_- Estoy bien… no te preocupes… -_ su voz sonó extraña para ella, así que intento hacerla parecer normal.

_- ¿Hermione? No te oyes bien… ¿estas segura que te encuentras bien? –_

_- Si solo es por el resfriado… si! Por eso mi voz se escucha así no te preocupes, vete tranquila –_

_- Esta bien Hermione… pero háblame cuando te mejores ¿de acuerdo? –_ La mujer comenzó a caminar hacia las escaleras ya menos preocupada por su hija.

_- Si madre –_ Susurro Hermione mientras las lagrimas caían descontroladamente, no podía creer lo que le había pasado… en ese instante llego a su mente la noche anterior y comprendió que eso era obra de la aquella bruja, se limpio las lagrimas y con rapidez comenzó a tomar algunas ropas, se cambio y antes de salir se puso un sombrero para poder ocultar las orejas de gato, una vez lista salio de la casa intentando no ser vista, y su único camino a tomar eran las montañas para ir en busca del brujo del que había oído hablar…


	7. Encuentro inesperado

_**Cap 7 "Encuentro inesperado"**_

Hermione había logrado pasar desapercibida por la ciudad… a ella no le costaba mucho moverse entre las montañas ya que a pesar de estar un poco más vieja seguía teniendo los mismos reflejos, a la castaña no le preocupaba mucho su apariencia, lo único que en verdad le hacia sentirse mal eran las horribles orejas de gato que tenia, eso había sido la gota que derramo el vaso… la chica seguía subiendo la gran montaña, pero no había señales del hogar del misterioso mago, tomo asiento en una de las rocas y miro el cielo.

_- ¿Por que me sucede esto a mi? ¡¡esa maldita bruja!! Si tan solo tuviera magia… -_ sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas al escuchar su voz, no iba a poder acostumbrarse a tener esa apariencia, en ese momento una mano de madera le tendió un pañuelo, la castaña al verla se asusto y callo hacia atrás _– ¡¡auch!! –_ al abrir sus ojos se topo con un muñeco de madera de un metro de altura que movía su cabeza de un lado a otro _– ¿quien eres? –_ el muñeco no respondió.

Hermione se puso de pie y tomo sus cosas para seguir con su caminata pero el muñeco la seguía contento, la chica no le hizo caso y continuo… al llegar el anochecer, la castaña se recostó, el muñeco se acerco.

_- ¿Por que no te vas a tu casa? No querrás estar conmigo créeme –_ Hermione sonrió levemente al ver que el muñeco movía su cabeza de un lado a otro _– eres muy extraño, si tan solo pudieras hablar –_ el muñeco cambio sus movimientos de atrás hacia delante, parecía estarse columpiando _– ¿de casualidad tú sabrás donde vive el brujo de la montaña? – _el muñeco se detuvo unos minutos y después comenzó a correr hacia el este, Hermione lo vio confundida, no sabia si seguirlo o no, lo siguió con la mirada hasta que se detuvo y comenzó a brincar, la castaña se puso de pie y lo siguió, antes de llegar a él una gran casa apareció de la nada.

El muñeco camino hacia ella y la tomo de la mano para llevarla a la entrada de la casa antes de que esta desapareciera de nuevo, al estar en la puerta Hermione la abrió y ambos se adentraron en aquel lugar, subió los escalones y vio una clase de chimenea, al ver el fuego el muñeco se escondió detrás de ella.

_- ¡Eh! ¿Quieres tú? ¿Como entraste? –_ Hermione dio un salto del susto, busco con la mirada el lugar de donde provenía la voz, pero no hayo nada.

_- ¿Donde…? –_ el fuego se movió y la observo _– imposible! ¿Estas vivo? –_ decía mientras se acercaba y se sentaba en el sofá que se encontraba en frente, el muñeco se mantuvo a unos metros.

_- ¡Claro que estoy vivo! ¡¡Soy poderoso!! –_

_- Si claro, solo eres fuego estoy segura que si te echo agua acabo contigo –_ decía Hermione burlonamente.

_- Te han lanzado una poderosa maldición niña, yo puedo ayudarte a disolverla si tú me ayudas a librarme de la mía, ¿que dices? –_

_- De acuerdo, pero primero dime como quitarte tu maldición –_

_- No puedo, tú debes descubrir como quitármela, yo sirvo a un poderoso hechicero, y tú deberás averiguar que es lo que nos une –_ Hermione bostezo, miro al muñeco de madera y le hizo unas señas.

_- Ven acércate, no dejare que te queme _– el muñeco obedeció y se acerco para después abrazarla _– este muñeco tiene una maldición ¿verdad? –_

_- ¡Oh vaya! Una maldición grande e incomoda, si la tiene… -_

_- ¿Puede o no hablar?-_

_- No puede, que no ves que es un muñeco… _- Hermione hizo una mueca de fastidio ante su comentario, se acorruco en el sofá y abrazo al muñeco, al poco rato comenzó a quedarse dormida _– ¡¡Ey no duermas!! ¡¡Debes empezar a investigar como disolver mi maldición!! –_

_- En la mañana… ahora estoy… muy cansada… -_ dicho esto la chica se quedo completamente dormida.

_- ¡No debí dejarla entrar… si se entera se enfurecerá! –_ susurraba Calucifer.

Hermione despertó al sentir los rayos del sol contra su rostro, abrió los ojos y miro al muñeco que se encontraba acurrucado en sus brazos, la chica sonrío ya que él no le tenía miedo y también por haberla ayudado. Al escuchar que alguien bajaba las escaleras, Hermione cerró los ojos para disimular dormir… al bajar Joseph miro a Hermione extraño y después miro a Calucifer.

_- ¿Quien es esta mujer? ¿Tú la dejaste entrar? –_

_- No –_ el niño se acerco a la chica y la sacudió, Hermione abrió los ojos al mismo tiempo que el muñeco haciendo que Joseph diera un salto hacia atrás asustado.

_- ¿Quienes… son? ¿Eres una bruja…? No me lastimes –_ decía nervioso, Calucifer rió.

_- Y dices que ya eres bastante grande para ayudarlo –_

_- No te haré daño –_ contesto Hermione sin creer lo que veían sus ojos _**"que hace Joseph aquí? Entonces ese hombre era…"**_

_- ¿En serio? ¡Fiu! me has tranquilizado, bueno ¿que haces aquí? –_

_- He venido a… soy la que hace la limpieza –_ Joseph la miro dudoso pero después sonrió.

_- ¿No eres bruja? –_

_- ¿Por que lo dices? –_ pregunto nerviosa.

_- Bueno, ese muñeco parece tener vida, sabes yo soy aprendiz de mago –_ Hermione sonrió.

_- Tiene una maldición –_

_- Oh… bueno ¿quieres desayunar? Hmm por cierto puedes quitarte el sombrero _– Hermione negó levemente, Joseph con rapidez acomodo unos platos, vasos y cubiertos, la mayoría algo sucios, saco un jugo y unas verduras, los dejo en la mesa y se sentó, Hermione lo miro extraño.

_- Hmm… ¿solo tienes eso? El desayuno es importante, debes de comer otra cosa –_ Joseph la miro algo apenado.

_- No podemos calentar nada, Calucifer no obedece a nadie solo a Dra… Lex, así que todo lo que se come no tiene que calentarse –_ Hermione miro a al fuego, se acerco y susurro.

_- Si no me obedeces le diré a Lex de nuestro trato –_ Hermione agarro un sartén y puso encima de Calucifer _– Trae unos huevos y algo de carne –_

_- ¡¡WOW!! Controlo a Calucifer… -_ al escuchar a la chica corrió a la cocina y le dio los huevos y la carne, en ese momento el color del girador cambio a negro, la puerta se abrió y dio paso a un Draco cansado, vio a los presentes curioso, suspiro y tomo el sartén que tenia Hermione, a ella la hizo a un lado levemente.

_- Calucifer me has traicionado –_

_- Yo no lo hice, esa mujer es muy testaruda… -_

_- Joseph tráeme más huevos y carne –_ el niño obedeció… Draco se decido a cocinar, una vez que termino puso la comida en los platos de la mesa, Hermione se mantenía callada y nerviosa ante el contacto que había tenido con él, le parecía algo familiar…

_- ¡¡Gracias por la comida!! –_ Joseph comenzó a comer sin decir nada más Draco se sirvió algo de jugo y dio un sorbo, para después ver a la chica.

_- ¿Y tú quien eres? –_

- Yo soy la que hace la limpieza –

_- ¿Y quien te contrato? –_

_- Yo sola, que acaso no has visto este lugar, necesita urgente limpieza… _- Draco sonrió levemente, desvió su mirada y vio al muñeco de madera.

_- ¿Que ocultas debajo de ese sombrero? –_ Hermione se puso nerviosa.

_- Nada… -_

_- En serio, entonces no te molestara mostrarme –_ la castaña llevo sus manos al sombrero para evitar que el apuesto chico se lo quitara, Draco dio un chasquido a sus dedos y el sombrero desapareció mostrándoles las orejas de gato, Joseph miro sorprendido_ – ¿cual es tu nombre? –_

_- Sophi... –_

_- Un momento... ¿no serás? Nah no puede ser… -_ Joseph siguió con su comida y Draco solo miro las orejas de la chica.

_- Pueden quedarse –_ el chico se levanto, dejándole a Joseph su comida, camino hasta las escaleras.

_- ¡¡Espera!! Tienes que… esa maldita bruja… -_ la voz de Hermione se trabó, intentaba hablar pero no podía, al sentir su impotencia dio un golpe a la mesa y comenzó a llorar.

_- Calucifer calienta agua… -_

_- Si –_

_- ¿No la vas ayudar? ¡Ella te necesita! –_

_- No te metas en esto Joseph, di que todavía la acepto en la casa… -_

_- ¿Que? –_

_- Tener a demasiados aquí es peligroso, y más si la mayoría tiene una maldición, además el símbolo de la orejas de gato es un aviso de Carie, no caeré en su trampa… -_ dicho esto Draco subió las escaleras, entro a su habitación y se llevo sus manos a la cabeza… _- es esa joven… ¡diablos Carie! ¿Cuando lo hiciste? –_

El muñeco de madera se acerco a Hermione y le acaricio el cabello, Joseph hizo lo mismo, la chica dejo de llorar, estaba tan agradecida con ellos pero a ese hombre comenzaba a odiarlo por su forma de ser, aun no comprendía por que tenia cierta familiaridad con su antiguo peor enemigo en el colegio.

**_

* * *

_**

HoLa A ToDOs LoS Q HaN LeIDo LA HiStOriA, BuEno Ya LeS TrAiGo El SiG cApI DiSfRuTEnLo!!

Ahora grax **_ale_** por opinar en verdad, sin embargo yo nunk, nunk dije que esta historia fuera de mi completa invención! caray de donde sacaste eso? además si lees mas capitulos prodras darte cuenta que incluso dije que me tardaba en actualizar por que intentaba adaptar la historia del castillo a mi imaginación... asi que bueno no se de donde sacaste que habia dicho que era mio?, en serio me molesta por que me dices que sea honesta y pienso que de verdad primero deberías estar segura antes de escribir eso... pero bueno para que no vaya haber otro de estos comentarios lo aclaro...

_**"Esta historia esta basada en la de la peli del castillo andante, solo la adapto utilizando a dos personajes de Rowling que son Draco y Hermione por que me fascina la pareja! esperando que sea del agrado, grax!"**_


	8. Una platica discreta

_** "Una platica discreta"**_

_- ¿De nuevo vas a salir? –_ pregunto Calucifer mientras tomaba un pedazo de madera, Draco lo miro y después tomo asiento en su acostumbrado sofá.

_- Si, pero no voy a Caos… -_

_- ¿Entonces a donde? –_

_- No te incumbe… Calucifer se que eres el más cuerdo y maduro en esta casa, así que mantén seguros a los invitados –_

_- ¿Por que te preocupas tanto por esos dos? –_Draco desvió la mirada hacia el sofá que se hallaba en un rincón, estaba rodeado por cortinas. Después de unos segundos se puso de pie y camino hacia la puerta.

_- Mantén la casa en movimiento y no dejes que Joseph salga –_

_- Si… pero, ¡oye! –_ grito al ver que Draco abría la puerta y salía hacia Caos_– creí que habías dicho que no ibas a Caos –_ dijo para si mismo.

Una vez que amaneció Hermione se dedico a limpiar aquel lugar que parecía un completo basurero, tanto Joseph como el muñeco la ayudaban a mover las cosas que le estorbaban, así que no tardaron mucho con la limpieza del primer piso… Hermione estaba llena de curiosidad por descubrir más sobre ese hechicero y el fuego, ella tenia la idea de que al entrar a su habitación lograría encontrar algo, pero al intentarlo no lo logro, la puerta permanecía cerrada y a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos no logro abrirla…

Unos días pasaron sin que supieran nada de Draco, Joseph le había recalcado varias veces a Hermione que era normal que se ausentara…

_- ¿A dónde vas chiquillo? –_

_- Tengo ganas de ver a Sophi, regresare rápido… -_

_- No saldrás, además esa chica que buscas se esta bañando… -_ Joseph le lanzo una mirada llena de confusión, se acerco a la barra donde estaba Calucifer y se recargo.

_- ¿Qué? Ella no es la Sophi que conozco –_

_- Claro que lo es, pero esa maldición la hace irreconocible –_

Joseph abrió los ojos, sorprendido, ahora entendía por que desde el principio le había caído bien la chica y también el hecho de que confiara en ella a pesar de no conocerla.

_- Draco… ¿lo sabe? –_

_- Si, desde que la vio, es poderoso… -_

_- ¿Calucifer puedo confiar en ti? –_ Hermione estaba tan agotada que solo quería dormir, y después de su baño, descansaría como nunca… la castaña comenzaba a bajar las escaleras cuando escucho la pregunta que le hacia el niño al demonio, la curiosidad la inundo así que se quedo espiando.

_- Claro… siempre soy de confianza… -_ dijo con una sonrisa divertida. Joseph bufo.

_- Si, claro… eres muy traicionero, pero en verdad necesito que lo que te diré, no lo sabrá -_

_- Claro, pero habla ya niño –_ Joseph bajo la mirada y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos.

_- Sophi, es Hermione Granger… ¡pero es buena y confiable así que no se lo digas! Si lo sabe se pondrá como una furia y no querrá tenerla aquí… -_Hermione tembló nerviosa por lo que había escuchado, dio media vuelta e intento subir sin embargo sus pies tropezaron y resóbalo pero había reaccionado rápidamente y logro sostenerse del barandal de madera, quedando descubierta…

Joseph soltó un brinco de susto por el sonido, Calicifer desvió su mirada hacia las escaleras y miro a la castaña seriamente, la mirada del niño estaba llena de terror y miedo; Hermione bajo la cabeza aterrada por lo que sucedería.

_- Parece que es cierto lo que me dijo el chiquillo –_ la castaña levanto la mirada temerosa _– Lex se dará cuenta de que es ella Joseph, así que no le veo el caso de que sigamos ocultando este secreto –_

_- ¡Por favor! No tengo a donde ir, además con este aspecto… no causare problemas lo prometo… -_ Joseph se acerco a ella y la abrazo al ver la desesperación que había mostrado la chica_– yo… no se porque… a Lex no le afecta mi presencia… ¿él no me conoce o si? –_Calucifer miro a la chica mientras tomaba un trozo de madera.

_- Lo que sucedió con el mundo mágico fue histórico, así que los hechiceros con un poder más grande lo supieron, para ellos se les prohibió acercarse a alguna persona que hubiera tenido que ver con la magia… -_

_- ¿Qué pasara si…? –_

_- Suliman se encargara de quitarle sus poderes y será transformado… -_Joseph ayudo a Hermione a levantarse y a tomar asiento.

_- ¿Quién es Suliman? –_

_- Es la hechicera más temida de todo el mundo, todo lo que ella dice es ley… ella fue la maestra de Lex –_contesto Joseph, Hermione arrugo su frente al ponerse a pensar en lo que le habían dicho.

_- Suliman fue quien les quito los poderes y recuerdos a los magos… incluso a tus amigos –_dijo Calucifer mostrando una sonrisa malévola.

_- ¿Cómo es posible… que exista alguien tan poderoso? –_

_- Nadie sabe como obtuvo sus poderes… pero ahora ella tiene a su mando una cantidad de magos a su cargo, los entrena y los mantiene al margen, para que sean fieles solo a ella… -_

_- ¿Entonces sigue habiendo magos? –_ Calucifer miro a la chica.

_- Escasos… los únicos que sobrevivieron al desastre del mundo mágico fueron Suliman, Carie y Lex… aunque él fue por ser el mejor de los alumnos de Suliman –_

A Hermione le costaba trabajo procesar lo que decia Calucifer, no podía creer que después de tantos años fuera capaz de saber que había sucedido con todo lo que ella conocía, sin embargo todo era tan extraño y raro, como para ser comprendido. Se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar de una lado a otro, Joseph la miraba sentado junto con el muñeco que se les había unido.

_- ¿Por que Carie busca a Lex? -_

_- No lo se, pero tengo la ligera sospecha que es por que esta enamorada de él y de sus poderes… aunque no es la única que lo persigue, también lo busca Suliman, es por eso que nos escondemos –_

_- Lo siento Hermione… por nuestra culpa estas así, aunque a mi me gustan tu orejas, son bonitas… -_la castaña sonrió ante el comentario de Joseph

_- Sigo sin entender ¿por que Carie me maldijo? Lex nunca la seguirá para ayudarme, es tonto –_

Dicho esto se produjo un silencio, Joseph miraba a Calucifer curioso ya que estaba seguro de que sabia algo; sin embargo él estaba de acuerdo con Hermione, Lex nunca la ayudaría y menos cuando ponía en riesgo su pellejo. Después de unos segundos se escucho como cambiaba el girador de color, los 4 voltearon a ver… Draco se hallaba en la puerta, sus ropas estaban echando humo, su cabello estaba cubierto de cenizas y estaba sangrando de un brazo… su mirada se topo con la de los presentes para después caer al suelo, Hermione se acerco con rapidez.

_- ¡Joseph trae algo para curarlo esta herido! –_

_- No es necesario… solo necesita descansar y ya se recuperara, no es la primera vez que viene así –_ la mirada pasaba de Calucifer a Joseph.

_- Entonces ayúdame a llevarlo a su recamara –_ Calucifer los miro divertido.

_- Solo él sabe como abrir esa puerta –_

_- Bueno entonces hay que llevarlo al sofá –_ dijo la castaña con resignación, se puso de pie tomando el brazo del chico, Joseph ayudo con el otro brazo y así entre los dos llevaron a Draco al sofá, una vez que lo acomodaron lo cubrieron con la manta que usaba Hermione para dormir.

_- Joseph ya vete a dormir, y llévate al muñeco –_

_- ¿Y tú? Lex esta ocupando el lugar donde duermes, y esta muy agotada –_Hermione sonrió levemente.

_- No te preocupes, estoy bien… vamos, a dormir –_Joseph sonrió, agarro la mano del muñeco y se lo llevo dejando a la pareja junto con Calucifer.

_- No tienes de que preocuparte –_ Hermione volteo a ver al demonio.

_- ¿Cómo no hacerlo? ¿Acaso a ti no te preocupa? ¿Es tu dueño no es así? –_

Calucifer agarro otro pedazo de madera y miraba la nada para no contestar, Hermione ignoro al demonio al no recibir respuesta. La chica se dedico a limpiar el cabello y el rostro de Draco, no sabia por que pero a pesar de la forma en la que había sido tratada por él no podía evitar preocuparse, y más por aquella sensación tan extraña que sentía cada vez que le hablaba… era tan parecido a alguien de su pasado pero no lograba recordar.

_- Calucifer… ¿puede haber una persona con la misma esencia que otra? –_

_- ¿A que te refieres? –_

_- Bueno… es solo que cuando veo a Lex siento que es una persona que yo conocí en mi pasado pero, no recuerdo quien… -_ Calucifer sonrió, ya que esa persona que ella había conocido era el mismo que cuidaba en esos momentos.

-_Si, puede haber la posibilidad –_mintió _- ¿que sientes cuando lo ves? –_

_- Furia, rencor, odio, pero también… -_

_- ¿Que cosa? –_ pregunto mostrando una leve sonrisa.

_- Nada olvídalo, mejor ya descansa –_

Calucifer sonrió ya que Hermione se había puesto roja antes de terminar de decir que sentía, y cada vez que lo veía en el sofá, lo miraba con ternura. "Te has enamorado de tu gran enemigo... será divertido" pensaba el demonio, mientras seguía observando los esfuerzos de la castaña para lograr la comodidad del rubio…

CONTINUARA...


	9. Inconsciencia

** "Inconsciencia"**

Calucifer había permanecido todo el tiempo despierto, esperando a que el rubio abriera los ojos, temía por la identidad de su dueño, ya que el hechizo y la poción que utilizaba para cambiarse el color de cabello y ojos tenia un tiempo limite, y si la castaña despertaba vería a un rubio en vez de un moreno.

_- Hasta que despiertas –_dijo en voz baja.

Draco llevo una de sus manos a la cabeza, sus ojos miraban el lugar confuso, al desviar la mirada se encontró con una chica a un lado, ella estaba cruzada de brazos y apoyaba su cabeza en ellos, parecía cansada.

_- No quiso moverse de aquí, estaba preocupada –_ sin pensarlo el rubio paso una mano por el rostro de Hermione, Calucifer lo observo sorprendido y divertido… _- eres rubio, deberías irte o… -_ Draco levanto la mirada hacia el demonio, este se silencio ya que había estado apunto de meter la pata, ¿o ya lo había echo?

_- ¿O que? ¿Qué tiene que me vea rubio? Ella no me conoce, creí que Joseph se había asegurado de ello –_ dijo molesto, se levanto con cautela y se acerco a la barra donde estaba el demonio _- ¿y bien? –_exigió.

_- Creí que… te querías deshacer de tu pasado para siempre, así que me preocupa que te vea rubio, pero si a ti no… no veo el problema –_ respondió sin importancia.

Draco se paso una mano por el cabello y soltó un suspiro, no sabia que le pasaba, desde que ella había llegado se sentía incomodo y hacia cosas que el detestaba, miro de nuevo a Hermione "como me odio" pensó, se acerco a ella y con delicadeza la tomo en brazos para acomodarla en el sofá, que ella consideraba su cama.

-_No se como puede dormir en este viejo sofá_– susurro mientras tapaba a la chica.

_- Sabe adaptarse… -_Draco volteo a ver a Calucifer _– ya no se queja tanto de su maldición ¿Qué harás con Carie y Suliman? -_

_- A Carie aun puedo evadirla, no están poderosa… pero a Suliman me costara más trabajo, además ya me aburrí de siempre huir –_

_- ¿Quieres una vida normal? ¿Acaso es por esa chica que amabas en la escuela? –_ Draco desvió la mirada hacia la castaña, y la contemplo.

_- Quiero buscarla, pero temo que si esta chica sigue aquí, me pierda –_

Calucifer sonrió con maldad, sus sospechas no eran de todo erróneas, no sabia por que pero le era divertido ver a esos dos confundidos.

_- Su parecido es increíble… pero ¿eres capaz de olvidar a la jovencita de tu pasado? –_su cabeza comenzó a llenarse de pensamientos extraños… cerro los ojos y se dirigió hacia su habitación, Calucifer lo siguió con la mirada en todo momento "esto será tan divertido… tu corazón te ha cegado Draco".

...

La castaña se había levantado temprano, y para no ponerse a pensar en su pequeña conversación de la noche anterior se dedico a ordenar lo que le faltaba de la casa; Joseph y el muñeco de madera al cual se le había apodado "Mico" ayudaban felices a la chica, Calucifer solo los miraba divertido desde su barra, y más por que cada vez que Mico pasaba aun lado de él corría asustado.

_- ¿A que hora despertó Lex? –_Hermione dejo lo que estaba haciendo y miro a Calucifer.

_- No recuerdo –_Joseph rodó los ojos molestos por la forma en la que les había contestado.

-_Tan temprano y ya asearon la casa… bien_– decía Draco mientras baja por las escaleras.

-_¡Deberías descansar! Anoche llegaste tan mal herido –_ la castaña se acerco a él con rapidez, estaba molesta ya que había estado tan preocupada por ese mago tan descuidado.

Joseph abrió la boca sorprendido, Calucifer sonrió y Draco miro a la chica con los ojos abiertos… nadie en toda su existencia le había levantado la voz de esa manera y nunca una mujer le había dado ordenes. Un silencio inundo el lugar, el cual a Hermione le valió…

_- ¡Vamos! ¡Regresa a la cama! –_ la castaña llevo sus manos a la cintura y lo miro molesta _- ¡ahora! –_sin más la chica subió un escalón y comenzó a empujar a Draco hacia arriba.

Todos los demás quedaron en shock por aquello… Cuando llegaron a la puerta Draco se detuvo y encaro a la chica, no parecía molesto, más bien todo lo contrario, se divertía y mucho.

_- No entraras a mi habitación –_ dijo con diversión.

_- No lo haré, solo quiero ver que entras, y te quedas ahí hasta que te mejores –_el rubio sonrió haciendo que Hermione se sonrojara.

_- ¿Creí que tenías ganas de quitarte esa maldición? Pero veo que no –_Hermione lo vio confusa_– deberías estar trabajando, la casa no necesita ya de tu ayuda así que ve, y busca la manera de recuperar tu apariencia –_

_- ¿Me estas corriendo? –_este negó con la cabeza_– mira, cuando averigüe como quitarme esta maldición me iré de aquí y no volveré a molestarte, pero necesito tu ayuda, esa bruja… -_tomo un poco de aire ya que comenzaba a desesperarse _– esa bruja solo te quiere a ti… así que lo único que tengo que hacer es buscar la manera de llevarte con ella, con eso seré libre –_ el rubio levanto una ceja divertido, al verlo la castaña se molesto más.

...

_- Tu… ¿llevarme con Carie? Estas loca, un humano cualquiera jamás podría con un hechicero como yo, eres insignificante, débil y estorbosa –_Hermione se puso roja de furia, esas palabra hacia que un odio infinito la inundara... Estaba tentada a soltarle una infinidad de insultos pero sabia que no le convenía, así que se trago su orgullo y le dio la espalda, para después irse.

Al caer el atardecer, una mujer que aparentaba tener 35 años miraba por el gran ventanal de la sala común, parecía entretenida con lo que observaba, hasta que un niño de unos 12 años se le acerco con una charola que traía encima una taza de té.

_- Gracias Will –_dijo la mujer con una voz armoniosa.

_- De nada Madam… ¿quiere algo más? –_ la mujer lo miro de reojo, y con gran tranquilidad camino hacia un sofá.

_- ¿Ya averiguaron donde se encuentra Draco? –_ el niño negó con la cabeza apenado.

_- Es muy difícil, seguirle sus movimientos… el último encuentro que tuvimos fue en Caos, salio mal herido –_Suliman tomo un sorbo del té, sin quitar la vista del chico.

_- Ya veo… no me sorprende que no lo atrapen, por algo es mi mejor alumno –_ el niño bajo la mirada triste, Suliman se acerco a él para acariciarle la cabeza _– ustedes también son unos grandes alumnos, por eso confió en ustedes –_

Will sonrió ante el pequeño cumplido que le había dado su maestra, espero unos segundos y después hizo ademán de irse pero Suliman lo detuvo.

_- ¿Algo de mi hermana? -_ el chico dio la vuelta y miro a Suliman apenado.

_- Me temo que no Madam, desde que escapo del castillo, se ha dedicado a permanecer oculta –_

_- Bien… retírate –_

Suliman miro nuevamente el cielo que se apreciaba a través del enorme ventanal, su mirada tenia algo de tristeza y furia, dio otro sorbo a la taza de té "¿Dónde te has metido Carie? Solo espero que no andes tras Draco por que si es así, me veré obligada a encerrarte por el resto de tu vida… mi querida hermana" pensaba…


	10. Temores

** "Temores"**

Desde aquella discusión que habían tenido, ni Draco ni Hermione volvieron a dirigirse la palabra, él siempre se iba a Caos temprano y no regresaba pasado unos días, la castaña ya comenzaba a acostumbrarse a su extraño ritmo, pero no podía evitar sentir preocupación cada vez que el chico se alejaba. Siempre que anochecía, Calucifer se la pasaba molestando a la castaña con respecto al trato que habían echo hace tiempo, ella no lo olvidaba pero sabia que si su maldición era disuelta tendría que irse y no volvería a ver a ese mago caprichoso, y aquello era lo único que no deseaba.

_- Calucifer, ¿Lex se a enamorado alguna vez? –_ pregunto la castaña con nerviosismo, el demonio busco a la chica con la mirada y sonrió.

_- ¿Por que tienes interés en saber eso? Deberías de dedicarte a resolver el misterio que me une a él… no te preocupes por tonterías –_ Hermione lo miro molesta, y no evito lanzarle un trapo mojado, esto ocasiono que el fuego se desminuyera un poco.

_- ¡No me digas lo que tengo que hacer! Solo… quería saber más de él –_ Calucifer la miro molesto.

_- No hay más que debas saber… -_ decía mientras tomaba un pedazo de madera para recuperarse de aquel repentino ataque de la muchacha.

...

Después de aquello, Hermione solo se dedico a ser una ama de casa, cocinaba, iba por las compras (siempre acompañada por Joseph), lavaba la ropa y limpiaba la casa... Cada vez que tenia la oportunidad utilizaba cualquier medio para abrir la puerta de la habitación de Lex, pero siempre era el mismo resultado… no se abría.

_- Eres muy testaruda, nunca podrás abrir esa habitación –_ decía Calucifer mientras veía a la chica recostarse, ella lo miro sorprendida "¿como sabe que yo…?" _– La casa es parte de mi, se lo que sucede en ella, no por que me veas aquí sin hacer nada quiere decir que en vedad sea así –_

_- ¡Entonces si eres parte de ella, por que no me dices como abrirla, o al menos que hay dentro! –_

_- ¿Por qué te interesa tanto saber que hay dentro? ¿ahí no hay nada que pueda ayudarte? ¿o no será que…? –_ Hermione desvió la mirada para evitar que el demonio viera su sonrojo pero no funciono _– Olvídate de él… -_fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de que la castaña se recostara y se quedara dormida.

...

A lo lejos, alrededor de una infinidad de árboles se hallaba una casa pequeña, Draco volaba en su forma de fénix, ya estaba cansado pero no le importo, tenia algo importante que tratar con una bruja.

El chico descendió en picada y justo antes de tocar el suelo volvió a su forma humana, desde los cielos se había percatado de la protección mágica que había alrededor de aquel lugar pero para él era sencillo disolverla.

Durante unos segundos se dedico a quitar la barrera de protección, una vez que lo logro se adentro al pequeño bosque, camino con cautela ya que sabia que esa bruja era más precavida que él mismo, al llegar a la puerta no dudo un segundo y la derribo… 3 Vots aparecieron atravesando las paredes, con lentitud caminaban hacia él.

_- Carie, aleja a tus súbditos si es que no quieres que te queme la casa que tienes… bueno si a esto se le puede llamar casa –_ en ese instante los Vots desaparecieron y la joven bruja apareció al pie de las escaleras, miraba al chico con curiosidad y sorpresa.

_- ¿Cómo me encontraste? –_ decía mientras se acercaba más al rubio.

_- No fue difícil, es patética tu protección –_ la bruja apareció dos sillas y tomo asiento en una.

_- Te esperaba, pero hace mucho… has tardado una infinidad –_ se quejo. Draco comenzó a caminar alrededor de ella, miraba de reojo el interior de aquella casa que él consideraba una choza –_¿o será…? ¿No me digas que esa chica a penas se digno a ir a ti? –_

_- No, me fue a pedir ayuda justo después de que la transformaste… y yo solo vine a saber el por que, ya que sabes a la perfección que no ayudo a nadie que no sea a mi mismo –_ Carie sonrió con picardía "uhm al parecer aun no te percatas".

-_Hay querido… creí que si la habías ayudado esa vez, muy seguramente era por que había algo en ella que te interesaba_– dijo sin importancia, y parecía algo molesta.

-_Esa noche, solo fui por que mi aprendiz olvido algo en su casa, si tu no me hubieras atacado, te aseguro que habría dejado que le quitaras el corazón_– el chico tomo asiento y la miro con determinación _- ¿Qué clase de magia utilizaste para ponerla así? –_ la bruja rió.

_- Solo yo lo se, pero te puedo decir un secreto si tu me das lo que deseo –_

_- Dímelo, y lo que quieres será todo tuyo –_con rapidez la bruja se acerco a él y se sentó sobre sus piernas, jugueteo un rato con sus cabellos para después hacer un ligero puchero.

_- Me gusta más cuando es rubio, y tu ojos grises… -_susurro.

_- Carie… -_Draco la tomo de las muñecas y la alejo de él.

-_Bien… pues el secreto es que no puedo deshacer la maldición, no tengo ese poder, solo la asquerosa de Suliman lo sabe… así que tendrás que ir a ella_– Draco enfureció, comenzó a subir su mano por la espalda de la bruja y sin pensarlo la tomo de los cabellos con fuerza.

_- No quieres provocarme Carie ¡dime la verdad! –_ la mujer se quejo, sus ojos vieron a través de los de Draco, vio su seriedad y furia.

-_Es cierto… yo no tengo el poder para regresarla… me lastimas_ – Draco la soltó y la empujo, haciendo que esta cayera al suelo.

El rubio miro a la bruja con frialdad, no podía creer, ¿como había sido capaz de maldecir a esa joven cuando ni siquiera sabia como disolverlo? estaba rabioso y tenía tantas ganas de acabar con ella, se debatió en su interior si seguir sus instintos de asesino o irse, al final opto por la segunda. Dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar pero antes de cruzar la puerta unos brazos lo rodearon de la cintura.

_- ¡No te vayas! Quédate conmigo… yo te amo, por favor… se que hice mal en maldecirla pero cuando escuche a Suliman hablar de ella me enfurecí y me llene de celos –_ decía con gran desesperación, Draco volteo a verla sin comprender, la tomo de los brazos y la levanto, ella lloraba.

_- ¡sigue hablando! –_ decía mientras la zarandeaba con desesperación, Carie lo tomo del rostro y se acerco con intensión de besarlo pero Draco no se lo permitió _- ¡HABLA! –_

_- Ella… es alguien de tu pasado, parece ser que sus recuerdos no fueron suprimidos del todo, Suliman cometió un error, y ahora la quiere recuperar para quitarle todo lo que no hizo la ultima vez… -_

El rubio soltó a Carie, dejándola caer bruscamente contra el suelo, no podía creer lo que había oído, era una locura, ¿como era posible que el no se diera cuenta? era poderoso, para dejar pasar un detalle así. Él siempre había sido muy precavido con todo, incluso cada vez que se encontraba con algún excompañero de Hogwarts lo evitaba, pero ella.

_- Tu amor hacia esa joven te cegó… -_dijo Carie, al ver que el rubio se debatía en su mente la posibilidad de que fuera mentira _– ¿no te parece curioso que encontraras a una chica idéntica a la que tu amaste? Es imposible y tú lo sabias… -_

_- ¡CALLATE! –_ grito con furia y desesperación.

_- Recuerda el trato que hicimos con Suliman, si nos llegamos a topar con un antiguo mago y nos involucramos, ella se deshará de… -_ Draco la tomo del cuello con fuerza, haciendo que la cabeza de Carie se encontrara con el piso _– no puedes… hacer nada… ella… lo sabrá… y la… matara… -_

El rubio suprimo sus ganas de matarla ahí mismo, para callarle, pero tenia razón y era lo que más le molestaba. Soltó a Carie y salio de la casa con gran rapidez, no espero siquiera a salir del pequeño bosque cuando se transformo y voló con dirección a su mansión…


	11. ¿Por qué me atormentas de nuevo?

** "¿Por qué me atormentas de nuevo?"**

Hermione había estado toda distraída desde su platica con Calucifer, ella sabia que no tenia por que interesarle nada que tuviera que ver con Lex, pero su corazón necesitaba saber con desesperación que le gustaba y que no. Justo después de llegar de las compras Joseph corrió en busca de Mico, desde aquella noche que Draco había llegado herido, se habían echo muy buenos amigos.

_- ¿Lex aun no llega? –_

_- No –_

_- Ya tardo más de lo que debería, por lo general solo sale 3 o 4 días –_ decía con preocupación.

_- Es natural, deja de preocuparte por él y dedícate a lo tuyo, además el sabe cuidarse perfectamente bien_– Hermione miro a Calicifer molesta, cuantas ganas tenia de golpearlo, pero sabia que no podía, suspiro y contó hasta diez para no salirse de sus casillas.

Durante la comida, todo estuvo tranquilo, sin embargo Hermione seguía distraída, Joseph la miro, no entendía a las mujeres pensaba. En ese momento el girador comenzó a dar vueltas como loco, Hermione y Joseph vieron temerosos aquello. El girador se detuvo y la puerta se abrió de golpe, dejando entrar una ráfaga de viento peligrosa, Draco volvió a su forma humana y camino furioso hacia la castaña.

Hermione lo miro temerosa, nunca lo había visto así, intento sonreír pero sus músculos no le hacían caso, además Draco ya la había levantado sosteniéndola del cuello con una sola mano.

_- ¿Qué haces? –_ preguntaba con desesperación Joseph, Draco se perdió por unos momentos en los ojos de la chica.

_- Suéltala, no querrás matarla ¿o si? –_ dijo Calucifer con tranquilidad, Draco hizo una mueca y soltó a Hermione, dejándola caer al suelo.

El rubio llevo sus manos a sus cabellos y comenzó a caminar como león enjaulado, estaba molesto y eso lo notaban todos, Hermione se estaba sobando su cuello son una mano, unas lagrimas se le habían escapado pero no dejo que las vieran, no entendía que había ocurrido.

Draco siguió con sus movimientos, después comenzó a soltar golpes por todos lados, dejando la casa completamente destruida, una vez que creyó calmarse se acerco a Calucifer y lo señalo con un dedo.

_- ¡Tu lo sabias! ¿¡Verdad! -_decía aun furioso, Calucifer lo vio con tranquilidad.

_- No se de que me hablas –_ Draco soltó un puñetazo en la barra.

_- ¡No te hagas el que no sabias! ¡Esa mujer! –_ el rubio señalo a Hermione con la mano_– ¡esa… es Granger! –_Joseph y Hermione abrieron los ojos aterrorizados ¿Cómo lo había descubierto? ¿ que pasaría ahora que lo sabia? Se preguntaban ambos.

_- Ah… no lo sabia, hasta apenas anteayer, el chico me lo dijo –_ contesto con una tranquilidad que a Draco le fastidio.

Joseph miro molesto a Calucifer, no podía creer lo rápido que hablo además lo había echado de cabeza con Draco, y eso le daba miedo ya que conocía el castigo que recibiría por parte de él. Hermione se puso de pie y tomo un sorbo de aire, quería llenarse de toda la valentía que pudiera pera enfrentarlo.

_- Por favor, se que les mentí, pero no me abandones… te puedo ser de ayuda, tu mismo lo has visto –_ decía la castaña con rapidez, Draco bajo un poco la cabeza y cerro los ojos para después volver a levantarla y mirar a la chica.

_- ¡NO! ¡Tú te largas de aquí! –_ respondió con frialdad _– no me arriesgare a perder la vida por tenerte aquí por más ayuda que puedas ser –_

Hermione contuvo las lágrimas, no quería mostrárselas a ese hombre, no sabia por que pero no deseaba mostrarse débil.

-_¡Por favor! ¡Por tu culpa estoy así! ¡Te tienes que responsabilizar!_– Draco comenzó a reír sin parar, no podía creer lo que le había dicho, llevo una de sus manos a su cabello y de un movimiento lo cambio a su color natural, volvía a ser rubio, y con un chasquido sus ojos volvieron a ser grises. Hermione abrió los ojos…

_- ¿Decías Granger? –_

_- No… tu… no… -_ Hermione no podía articular palabra alguna, más recuerdos llegaron a su mente, sabia quien era ese joven y conocía el sentimiento  
de odio que la inundaba.

_- Si Granger, será mejor que te largues de mi casa, no te quiero aquí… eres un estorbo, además no me culpes por tu estupideces, yo no tengo nada que ver con tu transformación… por cierto ahora si pareces rata de biblioteca, hasta las orejas tienes_– dijo con burla, el rubio quería hacer todo lo posible por deshacerse de ella, no quería volver sufrir como la ultima vez, no quería volver a amarla con intensidad.

Los ojos de la castaña se cristalizaron, sus manos temblaban, Hermione bajo la cabeza y tomo aire. Draco seguía pendiente de cada movimiento que ella hacia, quería descifrar lo que intentaría ahora, pero ya había pasado tanto tiempo que no podía verlo.

_- ¡Te odio! ¡te aborrezco Malfoy! -_ gritaba la castaña.

Por un momento la chica comenzó a cambiar su apariencia, sus cabellos castaños y su rostro tan hermoso como siempre lo había sido, su voz era normal, Draco creía haber entrado en una clase de ilusión, sus palabras le dolían en el alma, así que no se contuvo y agarro a la chica de las muñecas.

_- ¡SUELTAME! –_ gritaba con desesperación, la chica ya no había podido mantener sus lagrimas en sus ojos, ya que comenzaban recorrer sus mejilla. Draco tomo un poco de aire y la zarandeo para que se calmara, Hermione perdió su fuerza y se dejo caer al suelo.

Su apariencia volvió a perderse y de nuevo tenía aquellas orejas, su voz y su rostro volvían a ser horribles. Ella llevo sus manos a su rostro para cubrirlo. Draco llevo su mano al hombro de ella pero antes de tocarla se detuvo, dio media vuelta y camino hacia las escaleras.

_- Será mejor que te vayas, si Sulliman se entera de que recuperaste todos tus recuerdos, serás cazada, así que olvídate de todo nuevamente, y desaparece –_

Dicho esto subió dejando la sala destrozada, aun Joseph en shock y triste, a Calucifer divertido por la escena que había visto y a una Hermione totalmente destruida…

Una vez que Draco entro en su habitación se dejo caer en el suelo y llevo sus manos a su rostro, estaba destruido de nuevo le había echo daño a la persona que más quería en el mundo, se sentía tan culpable por la forma en la que le había hablado pero sabia que solo así, ella se alejaría de nuevo y lo olvidaría, cosa que él no deseaba en el fondo…

Sulliman miraba por el ventanal, parecía divertida y molesta a la vez, uno de sus alumnos se acerco a ella con amabilidad y le dejo una taza de té en la mesita que se encontraba cerca de un sofá.

_- Parece feliz Madam –_

_- Lo estoy… pronto tendré a Draco de vuelta, se que su transformación cada vez lo consume más –_

El niño sonrió ante la felicidad de su maestra, Sulliman se acerco al sofá y tomo asiento. El joven se acerco para después hacer una reverencia.

_- ¿Ya encontraron la ubicación de Carie? –_ el niño negó con la cabeza.

_- Volvió a escapar, pero según nuestras investigaciones, ella y Draco tuvieron un encuentro hace un día más o menos –_ Sulliman miro al chico y después dio un sorbo a su té.

_- ¿Se vieron? No me sorprende, pero aun así se están metiendo en graves problemas, solo espero que su cita no haya sido por algo prohibido –_ dijo con una sonrisa…


	12. Una locura

"_**Una locura"**_

Esa noche estuvo más silenciosa que cualquiera. Draco, no podía dormir. Toda la situación de aquella tarde lo había dejado tan nervioso. Nada lo calmaba.

Por su parte Hermione había sido detenida incontable de veces de escapar de aquel lugar, pero Joseph siempre la detenía. No quería que se fuera, y menos en ese estado. La castaña estaba destruida, él lo sabia, y a pesar del semblante tranquilo y sin importancia que estaba mostrando ella, no eran en verdad convincentes.

_- Si quiere irse, déjala –_ comento Calucifer, mirando a Joseph con seriedad, una vez que Hermione se había quedado dormida_– no podrás retenerla, más aquí… y menos estando Draco enterado de su identidad –_ Joseph, dio un golpe en la barra con su puño, pero tan fuerte había sido que no pudo evitar sobarse después.

_- ¡Draco no puede echarla! Ella, no tiene a nadie más… Sulliman, ella… puede que ya lo sepa ¿o no? –_pregunto con una cuantas lagrimas escapando de sus ojos.

Joseph se había encariñado mucho con la castaña. Para él, ella era como una madre, la cual nunca tuvo el privilegio de amar. Calucifer sonrió de lado

_- Inteligente… muy inteligente –_ susurro, a la vez en que tomaba un pedazo de madera _– cierto, dudo mucho que Sulliman no haya marcado a cada mago y bruja a los cuales convirtió en simples humanos –_ Joseph miro con terror al fuego.

En las escaleras Draco, escuchaba la conversación de ambos. Él también lo sabía. Sulliman no la dejaría escapar una vez que la ubicase. Hermione ya no estaba a salvo. El rubio, cerró los ojos y se recargo en la pared. No sabia que hacer…

A la mañana siguiente, antes de que cualquiera despierta, Draco bajo las escaleras en su estado natural, ojos grises y cabello rubio. Una vez que estuvo al pie de las escaleras, no pudo evitar que su mirada fuera hasta donde se encontraba dormida la castaña. Suspiro y continúo su camino, no sin antes suspirar al ver a Joseph dormido al pie de la barra donde yacía Calucifer.

_- Si la echas, ese niño estará destrozado –_ susurro Calucifer. Draco ni lo miro, sus ojos seguían sobre el cuerpo dormido del niño.

_- ¿Como no echarla? Será una tortura tenerla aquí –_ comento revolviéndose un poco los cabellos y mirando de nuevo con dirección a Hermione.

_- Tortura… ¿para quien? ¿Para él o para ti? –_ pregunto, a pesar de ya conocer La respuesta, él siendo un fuego poderoso, conocía más de lo que el rubio o cualquiera pudiera conocer.

Draco lo miro de reojo al escucharlo. La mirada que Calucifer le brindaba le daba a entender claramente que no podía engañarlo, ¿pero como era posible? ¿Acaso era tan obvio su sufrimiento? Se preguntaba.

_- Mantén en movimiento la casa... no permitas que nos encuentren –_Draco camino con dirección a la puerta, cambio el girador al color negro.

-_No creo que sea necesario advertirte sobre tu transformación ¿verdad?_– dijo Calucifer, ya sin darle importancia a la platica que tenia anteriormente. A él no le importaba en realidad, solo le importaba la salud de Draco, si algo le pasaba al rubio, algo le pasaría a él y eso no se lo permitiría jamás.

_- No eres mi padre, métete en tus asuntos... –_ el rubio abrió la puerta y se aventó al abismo. La puerta al instante se cerró.

Calucifer sonrío con malicia. Draco seguía comportándose igual que siempre, como si nada ya le importara, ni siquiera la presencia de la castaña.

_- ¿No te enseñaron que es de mala educación escuchar las conversaciones ajenas? –_la castaña se sentó en el sofá, el cual llamaba cama, y miro a Calucifer.

_- ¿Por que le adviertes sobre su transformación? ¿Sucede algo con ello? –_pregunto. La castaña bajo un poco la mirada. Se puso de pie y camino hasta Joseph.

_- No es de tu incumbencia, ese niño esta dormido así que no te detendrá... puedes irte –_ Calucifer tomo un pedazo de madera y se lo comió. Hermione lo miro de reojo, para después darle la espalda.

_- ¿Tu... también me estas echando? Y más después de haber sido tu, quien me dejo entrar a esta casa –_Calucifer, cerro los ojos y al abrirlo una parte de él tomo forma de mano y sin pensarlo dos veces la señalo.

_- ¿Aun estas dispuesta a liberarme? Por que si es así, yo me encargare de que Draco no te eche, serás mi protegida... pero –_hizo una pausa, miro a su alrededor y continuo _– si me traicionas y le dices nuestro trato, yo me encargare de que te hundas más de lo que ya estas –_ Hermione se mordió el labio y asintió con la cabeza.

_- Lo... intentare, sin embargo quiero que al menos me digas, donde iniciar... o será como buscar una aguja en un pajar –_Calucifer sonrío con malicia. La castaña por su parte, estaba más que decidida a quedarse en esa casa. No tenia donde ir, y era claro que ahí, era el único lugar en que podría encontrar las respuestas a todas sus preguntas.

_- Aunque así sea, tendrás que buscar… te diré algo, Sulliman puede que ya sepa de ti, y lo más probable es que intente capturarte para desvanecer completamente todo recuerdo de tu pasado y claro parte de tu presente –_Hermione abrió los ojos, sabia lo que significaba.

La castaña se sentó en el sofá y por alguna razón al escuchar a Calucifer no temió por ella, al contrario. Hermione pensó por unos momentos en la posibilidad de que esa bruja pudiera ser capaz de regresar todo a la normalidad. Su normalidad antes de recordar a Draco, antes de ser transformada. Sin embargo, aun… dentro de su corazón, no deseaba separase de ellos.

_- Tú… ¿crees que Sullima me mate si me ve? –_Calucifer abrió los ojos con sorpresa, no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

_- ¿Por qué tendría que verte? –_ pregunto con algo de curiosidad. La castaña lo miro y suspiro.

-_Solo responde_– le exigió. Hermione después de unos meses viviendo en esa casa se había acostumbrado a la forma de responder de ese demonio, pero en ese momento no estaba de humor.

_- No lo hará… o eso creo, es muy complicado saber lo que esa bruja tiene en mente, esta loca –_Calucifer, tomo un pedazo de madera, su fuego comenzaba a disminuir, lo cual le dio a entender que su dueño no aguantaría más su transformación _- ¿quieres ir a verla? –_ pregunto. Por alguna razón una idea había llegado a él.

La castaña asintió con la cabeza. No podía mentirle, era su propósito al hacerle aquella pregunta. Calucifer sonrío malévolamente, lo cual hizo que Hermione se arrepintiera de su afirmación.

_- ¿Te gustaría ayudarme a mi y a la vez a ti misma? –_ la castaña lo miro sin comprender. ¿Ayudarlo? ¿Había alguna trampa en aquella pregunta?... Calucifer ardió con más fuerza, logrando que sus llamas tocaran levemente el techo_– Sulliman te puede dar cierta información sobre mi unión con Draco, y además estoy seguro que ella sabrá como quitarte tu maldición –_ los ojos de Hermione se abrieron por completo. Era como matar a dos pájaros de un tiro. Podía deshacerse de su maldición y a la vez cumpliría con Calucifer.

_- Entonces… iré a verla… -_ Calucifer sonrío. Con su mano echa de fuego señalo un escritorio cerca de una de las ventanas. La castaña siguió con la mirada la dirección que le daba.

_- Dentro, se encuentra un anillo que te ayudara a regresar a la casa, en caso de que te pierdas… además te dará algo de protección mental para que una vez que sea disuelta tu maldición y tus recuerdos sean borrados, puedas recordar nuestro trato –_ Hermione camino hasta el escritorio y abrió el primer cajón. Dentro había un anillo que le resultaba familiar.

_- ¿El anillo de los Malfoy? –_pregunto volteando a ver a Calucifer, y cerrando en puño su mano donde tenia el anillo.

_- Si, Draco no se dará cuenta de su ausencia, lleva años sin ponérselo… será mejor que te prepares mental y físicamente antes de ir a ver a Sulliman –_ comento viendo a Joseph moverse en el piso _– Draco no volverá en 4 o 5 días así que tienes ese tiempo para prepararte, y claro para ir al castillo donde ella vive… llénate de valor niña y cumple con nuestro trato –_

La sonrisa llena de maldad en aquel demonio no se desvaneció. Él sabia que estaba exponiendo a Hermione, pero para el no era de importancia, único propósito era recuperar su libertad, una que Draco le había arrebatado hace tiempo.

Hermione por su parte, no había logrado percatarse del plan del demonio, ya que solo un pensamiento estaba dentro de su cabeza. Volver a ser la misma y tener una vida tranquila. A pesar de ser conciente de sus sentimientos que habían nacido por Draco cuando ella lo conocía como Lex, algo en su corazón le exigía que desapareciera de su lado, o sufriría.

Su mirada se quedo fija en el anillo que tenia en sus manos. No podía fallar…


	13. La realidad

"**La realidad"**

Como había prometido, Hermione emprendió su viaje hacia el castillo donde, según Calucifer, residía Sulliman. Todavía faltaban dos días antes de que Draco regresara, y por más ganas que había tenido de quedarse aunque sea solo un momento para verlo, su mente racional la llevo a tomar una difícil y dolorosa decisión.

Era mitad de la noche cuando salía de la casa de Draco. Había dejado completamente dormidos a Joseph. La joven se puso un sombrero y echo a andar, perdiéndose entre las oscuras calles.

Hermione iba ideando un plan en su cabeza durante todo el camino, lo mejor era estar bien preparada para cualquier ataque, era humana ahora y seria difícil defenderse. Era complicado tener que lidiar con una bruja sumamente poderosa, en aquel estado tan deplorable, si ni siquiera podía caminar erguida.

El camino iba haciéndose más pesado de cruzar, ya que había entrado a una zona boscosa, enormes árboles cubriendo la vista hacia el cielo. La castaña tembló, ya que se acercaba más al castillo, y más despues de 8 horas eternas de camino. Hermione continuo sin detenerse a pesar de su cansancio, quería llegar lo más pronto posible, ya que a pesar de haberse acostumbrado a ese aspecto, aun deseaba el antiguo.

Pasó una hora más, antes de que cada tronco de árbol se separara. Mientras más cerca del castillo estaba, más camino se abría a ella. Recibiéndola. La luz del sol, por fin le golpeaba el rostro.

Justo antes de llegar a una enorme reja de oro, se detuvo. Un león de aspecto temible, le mostraba los dientes. Hermione dudo en seguir, al menos hasta que las rejas se abrieron de par en par, y el león le gruño para despues dar vuelta y caminar. Pareciera que aquel feroz animal, era su guía.

La castaña lo siguió, con paso rápido. El león caminaba tranquilamente. Ambos subieron las escaleras lentamente, incluso había veces en que la bestia rugía perezoso por la lentitud de la castaña.

_- No te quejes… -_comento la castaña ante el tercer rugido.

El león le mostró los dientes, para despues continuar. La joven tardo 15 minutos en subir todas las escaleras hasta la puerta principal. Una vez que se acerco, las puertas de madera se abrieron, invitándola a pasar.

_- ¿A dónde me llevas? –_pregunto la castaña al león, aunque despues se arrepintió, por que era lógico que la bestia no le respondería. ¡Era un león, por el amor de dios!

Esta vez, solo caminaron un poco antes de llegar a una sala completamente iluminada por el sol, las paredes y el techo eran de vidrio. En cada esquina había un pequeño rosal. La vista de esa sala le sorprendió. Era hermosa.

_- ¡SUELTAME SULLIMAN! –_se escucho proveniente de uno de los pasillos de la planta superior. Hermione se exalto, ya que eran aterradores _- ¡NO! ¡POR FAVOR! –_continuo la voz de aquella mujer. Se notaba la desesperación. Le estaba rogando. Y de repente… -_¡AHH! –_un último grito desgarrador.

Aquello le hizo ver a la castaña que no había sido una buena idea. La joven dio la vuelta e intento regresar por donde había llegado, pero el león le impidió el paso. Hermione volteo y con la mirada busco otra salida. Al hallar una puerta oculta detrás de un rosal, corrió con todo lo que pudo, pero entonces un joven rubio de a penas 12 años le impidió el paso.

_- Se ve agitada, siéntese por favor…_- dijo el niño con amabilidad y mostrándole una sonrisa.

Hermione abrió los ojos, respiraba rápidamente. No podría escapar, no estando en aquel estado. Poco a poco, fue retrocediendo hasta un enorme sofá, que había aparecido en medio de la sala. La mirada de la castaña iba del león al blondo. Estaba desesperada por encontrar una forma de irse.

_- Bienvenida a mi hogar –_ se escucho en una esquina. Una mujer que no aparentaba más de 30 años, cabello largo de un color rubio, ojos verdes, su mirada amable pero que ocultaba un terrible mal en su interior. Era alta, y de tez blanca. Era hermosa y a diferencia de Carie ella no usaba maquillaje _– Te esperaba con ansias –_

Hermione se quedo paralizada, no podía mover ningún músculo a causa del miedo. Sulliman se acerco hasta ella, con un movimiento de su mano apareció un sofá mucho más cómodo a la vista, miro a la castaña con una sonrisa para despues sentarse, no sin antes ofrecerle asiento con su mano.

La chica, con un leve temblor se dejo caer en el enorme sofá. No perdía de vista a la hermosa mujer.

Sulliman aprovechando el silencio, le pidió al blondo una taza de café. Le ofreció a Hermione pero esta solo negó con la cabeza. Una vez que el niño se retiro, la mujer la vio directo a los ojos.

_- Haz recuperado tus recuerdos, sin embargo, no todos… ¿a que haz venido? –_pregunto con una sonrisa en sus labios. Hermione se mordió el labio y comenzó a mover sus dedos nerviosa_– esta no es tu apariencia, eres mucho más joven y linda –_dijo sorprendiendo a la castaña.

Sulliman señalo una de las paredes de vidrio, Hermione volteo temerosa, pero al ver su reflejo levemente distorsionado quedo sorprendida. Ya no tenia orejas de gato, todo, completamente todo volvía a ser normal. Volteo con una leve sonrisa en sus labios, mientras miraba a Sulliman.

_- Entrégame a Draco, y volverás a ser normal –_ comento con seriedad, la sonría de Hermione desapareció –_tus recuerdos serán borrados y vivirás feliz –_continuo, dándole una sonrisa que parecía bondadosa.

No podía ceder. No debía dejarse convencer. Por extraño que pareciera, un dolor en su corazón había aparecido al escuchar la propuesta de la bruja.

_- Eres una joven que merece vivir, hazlo… entrégamelo –_su tono se volvió más autoritario, cosa que estremeció a Hermione por el miedo.

Pero… a pesar de su miedo, ella era una mujer fuerte. Había pasado por muchos problemas, para que esa mujer lograra intimidarla. La castaña tomo aire, para despues ponerse de pie de un golpe.

_- ¡No lo haré! A la única que involucra el estado en el que estoy, es a mí… si de verdad lo quiere, tiene que convencerme de que me afecta en algo -_

Sulliman sonrío. El niño rubio regreso, cargando una charola con dos tazas llenas de café. La bruja apareció una mesita, para que hubiera un lugar donde dejar las bebidas. El niño hizo una reverencia y se retiro.

_- Sabes… ¿por que desapareció el mundo mágico? –_pregunto con una sonrisa Sulliman. Hermione abrió los ojos sorprendida _– veo que no –_dijo mientras agarraba una de las tazas.

Un silencio las rodeo durante unos minutos, en lo que la bruja preparaba su café a su gusto. Y despues de unos sorbos, miro a Hermione.

_- El desastre que provoco un mago tenebroso fue el inicio de todo… la sed de poder e inmortalidad que cada mago tenia llevo a aquella memorable guerra, para mi claro –_ sonrío, al ver que los labios de Hermione se separaban para reprochar ante ese ultimo comentario _– creí que solo con destruirlo, acabaría… pero gracias a uno de mis estudiantes supe que no –_su voz tomo seriedad, su vista viajo hasta un ventanal.

Lo que Sulliman decía, era ilógico. ¿Cómo podía ser que el resto de los magos tuvieran los mismos pensamientos? En especial aquellos que habían ayudado a acabar con él.

_- La magia es un don, que no se les debió de proporcionar, la mezcla de sangre, las malas influencias, el mal control… todo se les escapo de sus manos –_comento regresando la mirada a la castaña _– eres inteligente, así que estas de acuerdo en que no debía dejar que sucediera de nuevo… soy poderosa, ya que he vivido por más tiempo que cualquier otro –_Hermione frunció el ceño, analizaba cada frase que ella le daba.

Por más que intentara razonar, no encontraba una manera que le explicara, el por que. Sulliman dio otro sorbo a su café. Tenía una sonrisa en sus labios, al ver las expresiones cambiantes en el rostro de la castaña.

_- Fui de las primeras generaciones que adquirieron la magia… yo, sin ninguna sed de poder, investigue y encontré como ser inmortal, así que no he muerto –_ la mirada de Sulliman se torno triste_– ser inmortal, es más una maldición que una bendición, ver morir a todos, es doloroso –_ Hermione la miro por primera vez con pena_– Mientras pasaba el tiempo, vi todos los errores que cometían aquellos descendientes de mis hermanos y primos… tan tontos –_

Sulliman se puso de pie, y camino hasta un rosal. Miraba las flores con paz, y su mano se movía entre los pétalos de cada rosa. En cambio Hermione miraba el anillo de los Malfoy, estaba temerosa, por que nunca había conocido la existencia de los primeros humanos mágicos. Era increíble.

_- Vi siempre desde las sombras, hasta ese día en que un mago comenzó a reclutar seguidores, al ver como asesinaba, como viajaba por encontrar lo que a mi me había echo inmortal… siempre me detuve, creyendo que cambiarían, pero ese año no… -_ Hermione la vio regresar al sofá. Su expresión era intimidante_– tarde en descubrir la manera, pero la encontré, como acabar con la magia… cree un pequeño instituto, donde yo enseñaría a los que me ayudarían a generar el conjuro, y ahí es donde entra Draco –_una leve sonrisa se formo en los labios de Sulliman, la castaña se levanto del sofá, ya que de la puerta que custodiaba el león apareció otro niño rubio, con una mujer anciana en silla de ruedas.

El niño se acerco empujando la silla. La anciana parecía un vegetal, ya que no parpadeaba, no hablaba, no se movía. Una vez que estuvo más cerca, la anciana movió un ojo hacia Hermione, haciéndola brincar un poco del susto.

_- No hay necesidad de presentarlas… ¿verdad Carie? –_ la castaña abrió los ojos, no dejaba de mirar a la anciana, y esta a ella tampoco_– mi dulce hermana, ahora ya no causaras problemas, pronto vendrá él y nos hará compañía –_Hermione miro a Sulliman, extrañada por sus palabras, al menos hasta que supo a quien se referiría, Draco.

Sin pensar se alejo todo lo que pudo de ambas brujas, Sulliman reía. No, Draco no podía ir ahí. No había razón. Era mentira.

_- Me voy –_dijo la castaña, llenándose de valor. En cambio Sulliman negó con la cabeza.

_- ¿No quieres escuchar la continuación? Se que te mueres de ganas, además… solo así, me entregaras a Draco, el vendrá por ti… su gran amor, soy inteligente ¿no crees? –_Hermione negó con la cabeza una y otra vez.

_- ¡Mientes! –_grito. No podía ser cierto, no debía ir. ¿Por qué? Él no la amaba, él no se arriesgaría, lo había dicho. No iría…

En ese momento, el vidrio del techo se rompió con un gran estruendo, exaltando a Hermione. Un hombre de cabellos rubios, caía con velocidad hasta el suelo. La castaña estaba en shock. Draco, corrió hasta la castaña y al estar frente a ella, la agarro de los hombros, paso su mirada rápidamente para ver que no estuviera herida.

_- Bienvenido Draco –_ se escucho. El rubio paso su brazo por la cintura de Hermione, para despues dar la cara ante Sulliman _– cuanto tiempo sin verte… sabia que vendrías, y ahora, ¡no te iras! –_

Sulliman levanto la mano, en cada orilla de la sala aparecieron unas estrellas. Giraban lentamente. El techo, las paredes y el suelo desaparecieron completamente. Ahora estaban en lo que parecía una total oscuridad, alumbrados por las estrellas que formaban un circulo, dejándolos a ellos dentro de el. La mirada de Sulliman se había tornado negra, macabra. Ya no tenían escapatoria…

* * *

**_Hola a todas mis lectoras! Aprovecho en este capitulo, a agradecer a cada una de las que leen este fic. Me alegra mucho que me comenten, y en especial que les guste. A cada una, gracias, y espero que continúen hasta el final de la historia, que cada vez esta más cerca. _**

**_Besos._**


	14. Escapando

"**Escapando"**

Sulliman apareció frente a ellos, sus cabellos se movían como si desde abajo le estuvieran echando aire. Su mirada era diabólica, tanto que aquella mujer hermosa que Hermione había visto a su llegar, ya no existía. Eso le aterro a la castaña, y como si Draco lo hubiera sentido la apretó más contra él. La castaña desvío la mirada y tal fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con el rostro del rubio cambiando.

_- Por más que te asustes… no me sueltes –_suplico el rubio. Hermione asintió con la cabeza y con su mano libre, el rubio llevo ambos brazos de la castaña hacia su cuello. Ella entendió lo que él intentaba, así que continúo a rodearle del cuello con fuerza. La joven temblaba, no por la apariencia que el rubio comenzaba a tomar, si no por lo que pasaría.

El brazo de Draco soltó la cintura de la castaña. Poco a poco la apariencia del rubio se estaba haciendo cada vez más tenebrosa, sus dientes se convertían en colmillos, sus brazos y manos en alas, sus piernas y pies en patas con filosas garras. Todo su cuerpo adquiría una forma animal, uno cubierto por plumas negras.

Sin darse cuenta la chica, se aferro más al cuello del rubio a pesar de la forma tan tenebrosa que tomaba, Draco sonrío levemente antes de que su rostro se transformara en la de un fénix. La transformación del rubio, a diferencia de las que siempre tenia, era horrible, no hermosa.

_- Ahora conoces al verdadero Malfoy… de un hermoso fénix, mira en lo que te estas convirtiendo… abusa de tu poder y te destruirás –_ Sulliman sonrío, mientras elevaba su brazo hasta la altura de sus hombros, con su mano señalo a la pareja_– eres un peligro… que lastima –_estas ultimas dos palabras las dijo con un tono triste y burlón.

Draco soltó un gruñido estruendoso. Estaba molesto.

Poco a poco las estrellas que los rodeaban iban cerrando el círculo, pero antes de siquiera estar a un metro de ellos, el fénix mostró sus colmillos, ¿una sonrisa diabólica tal vez? Fue entonces que el ave extendió sus alas y se elevo con gran velocidad alejándose por completo de la oscuridad y la escasa luz de las estrellas.

Hermione soltó un grito, la fuerza con la que se elevaban era demasiada, tanta que no podría sostenerse más. En el fondo de lo que podría llamarse oscuridad, una luz centello. Las manos de la castaña comenzaron a soltar el cuello del fénix. Se resbalaba, caería…

Fueron escasos los minutos en que la castaña se soltó, sin embargo antes siquiera de que comenzara a caer, unos brazos la rodearon de la cintura. Draco, nuevamente en su forma humana la sostenía.

El chico con un movimiento de su mano izquierda, continúo elevándose con dirección a esa luz. Esta se fue extinguiendo lentamente, así que el rubio voló con más velocidad, hasta que salieron al fin de aquella oscuridad, se vieron de nuevo en la habitación, tan llena de luz.

Tocaron el piso nuevamente, pero aun así, Draco no la soltó. El rubio estaba algo agitado, tosió un poco y solo por unos fugaces segundos, antes de que él se limpiara con su antebrazo, Hermione alcanzo a ver lo que parecía ser sangre en la comisura de sus labios. Eso le asusto.

_- Mírame… tienes que irte, es peligroso… regresa a casa, esto te llevara –_dijo viéndola, sus ojos estaban llenos de una ola de emociones, la castaña podía ver tranquilidad, excitación, miedo, terror.

Hermione no pudo ver más esos ojos, ya que Draco la había jalado hacia atrás con fuerza. La castaña perdió el equilibrio y cayo al suelo. El león que guío, agitaba su cola mientras mostraba los dientes a Draco. Era más grande, más temible. El rubio sonrío, hizo unos movimientos con sus manos.

El león le ataco, pero él fue más rápido.

_- Ayúdame… -_ se escucho débilmente. Hermione volteo y sus ojos se toparon con los de Carie. Estaba tan débil, tan triste_– llévame con ustedes… no me dejes aquí –_susurro con lagrimas cayendo de sus ojos.

La castaña volteo al escuchar un rugido, y vio que Draco había capturado al león. Su respiración era agitada, no sabia que hacer, por esa bruja su vida ahora en un desastre, pero también… gracias a ella, se sentía tan viva. Sin desperdiciar un segundo más en pensar, la castaña corrió todo lo que pudo hasta la anciana. Al llegar, jalo la silla de ruedas con fuerza.

Draco por su parte, al tener atado al león, creo una bola de fuego azul en su mano, y con cierta lentitud la llevo hasta la cabeza del animal, pero antes de que siquiera tocara el pelaje, desvío la mano con rapidez y lanzo la esfera hacia Sulliman, la cual había vuelto. La mujer la esquivo con un solo movimiento de su mano.

El rubio suspiro, agarro la cabeza del león, pronuncio unas palabras, y en un instante el animal se volvió dócil, además de que a sus costados le habían nacido alas. El chico giro su mano y nuevamente salio un fuego azul de ella, el cual rodeo a Sulliman. Eso les daría tiempo para escapar.

_- Hermione, sube… ¡anda! –_grito, viendo de reojo a la bruja rodeada en llamas azules. No duraría, no podría mantenerla quieta por más tiempo. La castaña sujeto la mano de Carie y suspiro.

_- No me iré sin ella… deja que vaya conmigo… -_dijo la chica, sus labios temblaron levemente, Draco miro a Carie por unos segundos antes de chasquear la lengua-

_- ¡Maldición! –_ el rubio se acerco a la bruja, la cargo y dio un brinco, cayendo suavemente sobre el lomo del león alado. La dejo sentada, y antes de bajar por la castaña, Carie le miro con ternura y agradecimiento _– no me agradezcas… yo te hubiera dejado aquí –_susurro. Dio un brinco y esta vez cargo a Hermione dejándola detrás de Carie. Apareció unas correas que se sujetaron al cuello del león_- ¡Ahora! –_grito.

El león agito sus alas, y se elevaron con velocidad. Draco se mantenía de pie en la parte trasera de su lomo. Veía de reojo como se alejaban de la mansión. Habían escapado…

_- Madam, ¿los dejara escapar? –_pregunto uno de los rubios, la bruja hizo un movimiento con su mano y deshizo el fuego azulado que la rodeaba. Su mirada seguía al león.

_- Él me subestima demasiado… sin embargo, no soportara más, su maldición esta muy avanzada, morirá atrapado en ese fénix, aun así… quiero divertirme más –_

La bruja sonrío con malicia antes de extender su mano, un báculo apareció sobre su palma. Sulliman dio dos golpes en el piso y del suelo salieron infinidad de criaturas voladoras, su color era negro, sus ojos blancos, y sus 6 patas estaban proporcionadas de unas filosas garras… eran Mayuners, aquellos seres con los que Draco peleaba cada vez que desaparecía por días.

Las criaturas desaparecieron en el cielo, solo entonces la bruja con una sonrisa satisfactoria en sus labios tomo asiento.

…

El trío seguía volando con dirección a la casa, estaba retirada pero aun así, se sentían tranquilos.

_- No puede ser… -_ susurro el rubio después de 15 minutos volando. La castaña volteo y sus ojos alcanzaron a visualizar a unos puntos negros acercándose a ellos a gran velocidad _– Hermione, sigue sola… intentare despistarlos, no te desvíes –_

El rubio le regalo una sonrisa, antes de hacer un movimiento con su mano, y casi al instante se formaron 3 ilusiones, idénticas a ellos. Draco miro una última vez a la castaña antes de dar un salto y transformase en el hermoso fénix que era él.

El león acelero más su vuelo, y poco a poco fueron alejándose de lo que seria una pelea sangrienta. Hermione intento gritar su nombre, pero la voz no más no salía de sus labios. Impotente, volteo. Bajo la cabeza con tristeza, y unas lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos. ¿Qué sucedía si él se moría? Había visto sangre ¿cierto? él estaba mal… además, ¿Cómo regresaría a casa? Ella no…

El anillo.

Hermione miro el hermoso anillo, suspiro y susurro… "llévame con Calucifer". Después de esto, una luz de color verde esmeralda, salio de la roca que adornaba el anillo. La luz señalo una dirección. La castaña sonrío levemente y volteo.

_- Regresa Draco… tienes que regresar… -_susurro. Justo después volvió su vista hacia el frente _– León… ¡sigue la luz! –_ grito, el animal soltó un rugido y obedeció.

* * *

**_Que hay mis lectoras! Lamento mi super retraso, he estado muy ocupada y pues no siempre se esta con mucha imaginación. Espero que les guste el capitulo y la historia._**

**_Hoy agradezco a todas las que se han tomado la molestia de opinar. Mil gracias. Ahora si no les quitos su tiempo. Chao y un beso._**


	15. Un nuevo hogar

"**Un nuevo hogar"**

Estuvieron volando por unas horas, la anciana que ahora era Carie yacía acorrucada detrás de Hermione, desde hace una hora que el cielo se había oscurecido lo cual puso de nervios a la chica dado que por más que avanzaba no veía que se acercaran. Estaba cansada, demasiado…

_- Estoy cansada –_ susurro, y en respuesta el león gruño, quizás en quejido dado que él era quien las llevaba, y era evidente que estaba más que agotado dado que la altura comenzó a disminui_r – lo siento… debes estar cansado_ – la castaña acaricio el lomo del león y este volvió a rugir.

Tardaron una hora más antes de visualizar las ventanas de la casa, que se movía en medio de un terreno completamente desolado. El león intento aterrizar adecuadamente pero una fuerte brisa golpeo contra ellos llevándolos a estrellarse contra el techo.

Hermione agradeció a los cielos que la caída no hubiera sido tan agresiva, dado que el león se había levantado al instante y agitaba sus alas con fuerza, mandando a volar restos de madera que tenia encima.

_- ¡Oh Dios! ¿Se encuentra bien? –_ pregunto la castaña a la anciana la cual intentaba ponerse de pie sin mucha suerte. Hermione la tomo de las manos y le ayudo.

_- ¡Carie! –_ se escucho no muy lejos, Calucifer ardía como nunca, incluso Hermione se sintió algo intimidada, pero anciana sonrío inocente.

_- Lindo fuego… -_ susurro mientras se acercaba al sofá que solía utilizar Draco, Hermione inclino la cabeza hacia su derecha, y Calucifer volvió a su forma normal.

_- ¿Qué le paso? –_ pregunto con tranquilidad mirando a Hermione, la chica se encogió de hombros y suspiro, Calucifer agarro un pequeño trozo de madera para llevárselo a la boca _– no la quiero cerca de mi, o ser ira… ¿y ese bicho con alas?_ – el león gruño.

_- Se más amable, nos ha traído aquí sanas y salvas, se quedara –_ se cruzo de brazos y fulmino con la mirada al demonio, este pareció ignorarle dado que su mirada seguía de cerca de Carie.

Durante el corto periodo en que platicaron, Joseph se encargo de tapar el agujero del techo, dado que si no lo hacia pasarían frió en la noche. A los pocos minutos Hermione se le unió, y juntos terminaron con el trabajo. La castaña se encargo de mandar a dormir a Joseph y a la anciana, la cual se quedaría en el sofá que ella solía ocupar para dormir.

Cansada y ya sin energía, Hermione se recostó sobre unas mantas que había acomodado en piso. Poco a poco la castaña se quedo completamente dormida… más sin embargo a mitad de la noche, unos sonidos en la planta alta le despertaron.

_- ¿Draco? –_ pregunto en voz baja, pero no hubo respuesta, así que subió las escaleras lo mas rápido que pudo y camino hasta la puerta de su habitación, dio dos golpecitos en la madera pero no hubo respuesta alguna, así que no espero y giro la perilla.

La puerta se abrió lentamente y mostró una habitación completamente destruida, a pesar de la oscuridad lograba verse una criatura acurrucada en el fondo, era enorme tanto que apenas cabía en la habitación, las plumas negras subían y bajaban lentamente.

_- ¿Draco? –_ repitió, y casi al instante la criatura hizo un agujero en la pared y desapareció por ahí. La castaña busco con la mirada una vela, y al encontrarla no dudo en entrar y seguirle, sorprendiéndose con la que vio. El agujero por donde había salio parecía ser un túnel oculto.

Hermione respiro profundamente antes de adentrarse en aquel túnel, mientras más caminaba el sonido de la respiración de la criatura se escuchaba más, retumbado en sus alrededores. Al mirar el piso, encontró algunas gotas de sangre, lo cual preocupo a la chica, así que acelero su paso.

Cuando estuvo a solo un metro de distancia se detuvo ante un leve gruñido. Ella, completamente decidida dio unos pasos más y fue entonces que una leve voz salio de la criatura, sorprendiéndola.

_- ¡Aléjate! –_ la voz era ronca y grave, pero algo en su corazón le decía que era él, que la necesitaba y por ello no le abandonaría _– no te acerques más_ – aquellas palabras sonaron más a suplica que a orden.

_- Déjame ayudarte, estas herido… por favor -_ las plumas negras se removieron rápidamente dejando ver en un extremo un ojo gris.

_- No puedes ayudarme… ¡es tarde! –_ reclamo molesto, pero a la vez sonaba dolido _– además… deberías preocuparte más por tu maldición que por la mía –_ Hermione cerro sus manos en puños, para contenerse a responder de mala gana. Respiro y sin importarle la actitud que estaba tomando dio unos pasos hacia él.

_- Por favor… -_ ella estiro su mano, y como si se tratase de un veneno mortal, el fénix que ahora comenzaba a parecer un monstruo hizo un agujero en el túnel y voló fuera de la casa dejando a una castaña preocupada _- ¡Regresa! –_ grito a pesar de que el fénix se había perdido en el cielo negro…

En ese instante el sonido de una puerta cerrarse despertó a la castaña. Todo había sido un sueño, uno muy real y cierto. Su respiración estaba agitada y su corazón parecía querer salirse de su pecho.

_- Draco… ¿llego? –_ pregunto a Calucifer el cual tomaba un trozo más de madera.

_- Si, continúa durmiendo… pronto amanecerá –_ susurro tranquilo aunque en su tono se escuchaba algo de preocupación. La castaña miro las escaleras antes de acostarse y volver a dormir…

Los ojos de la castaña se abrieron en el momento justo en que unos rayos del sol golpearon contra su rostro, parpadeo levemente y se encontró con la mirada del león muy cerca de ella. Este le lamió la mejilla antes de caminar detrás de Joseph el cual iba y venia para acomodar unos trastos en la mesa.

_- Deja lo que haces Joseph –_ se escucho en las escaleras, el rubio sonreía mientras pasaba su mirada por cada uno de los presentes, deteniéndose más en la castaña_ – tu cabello no ha cambiado nada, sigue siendo un nido de pájaros por las mañanas –_ dijo divertido.

Hermione aun algo aturdida llevo sus manos al cabello e intento acomodárselo, esto provoco una sonrisa ladina en el rubio. Termino de bajar las escaleras para acercarse a Carie, la cual al verlo sonrío tiernamente, a diferencia de él que mantuvo un semblante serio y hasta cierto punto frío.

_- Debiste haber molestado mucho a Sulliman para que te quitara tu inmortalidad y belleza –_ Carie mantuvo su sonrisa, incluso después de que el blondo se alejo.

Estiro su mano hacia Hermione y esta al inicio dudo, pero al encontrarse con esos ojos grises, acepto gustosa la mano. Draco la acerco a él para después acomodarla detrás de él. Echo una mirada rápida a Joseph, y el pequeño rápidamente se acomodo a un lado de la castaña, detrás de ellos le siguieron el león y el espantapájaros.

_- Cada vez hay más en esta casa, así que necesitamos hacer algo nuevo –_ dijo con tranquilidad el rubio, camino hacia Calucifer. El demonio fuego le miro.

El rubio estiro ambas manos y el fuego paso a ellas en un instante, los presentes miraron sorprendidos aquello dado que Calucifer no quemaba al rubio. Draco se concentro y en casi un instante el fuego se volvió una esfera. Sin más el chico camino hasta el centro de lo que parecía ser la casa y cerró los ojos.

Nadie dijo nada, incluso el pequeño contuvo la respiración para no desconcentrar a su amo, dado que siempre que realizaba magia frente a él, Draco se desconcentraba y molestaba.

Pasados unos segundos la casa comenzó a cambiar lentamente. Las paredes se extendieron y se formaron más habitaciones. El agujero del pésimo aterrizaje desapareció, los muebles pasaron de viejos a nuevos, incluso la limpieza de la casa estuvo impecable.

_- Lo hubiera echo desde el principio_ – se quejo, al recordar sus arduas horas de limpieza.

Cada rincón de la casa cambio por completo, incluso el girador tenia un color más entre los que ya estaban, uno de dorado. El cuerpo de Draco fue rodeado por una fina línea de fuego azul por unos segundos antes de desaparecer. El rubio soplo en la esfera y con rapidez Calucifer volvió a su lugar acostumbrado.

_- Mejor –_ dijo con mirando lo alrededores _– agrande tu habitación Joseph, ¿Por qué no la vas a ver? Y llévate contigo a esos –_ el pequeño asintió con la cabeza, sin embargo el león le miro molesto mientras seguía a paso lento al niño _– debo admitir que el visitar a Sulliman y salir viva es un logro, incluso para ti –_ comento sin darle mucha importancia, cosa que la castaña ignoro _– sígueme –_

Hermione suspiro antes de seguir a Draco, el rubio agarro el pomo de la puerta y al instante el girador se poso en el color nuevo, justo después este abrió la puerta. El esplendor que mostraba esa puerta era increíble, un enorme campo de flores, además de una cabaña a lo lejos. Era una vista hermosa.

El cielo azul, algunas nubes blancas lo adornaban. Las montañas completamente verdes, un lago no muy lejos de la cabaña. Hermione estaba fascinada.

_- Solía venir aquí cuando era un niño –_ susurro mientras su mirada se posaba en la cabaña _– este lugar me ayudaba a pensar, y espero que también te ayude a ti, es mi regalo por sobrevivir a esa bruja –_ por unos instantes la castaña recobro su forma natural lo cual hizo que Draco se acercara y le peinara los cabellos con su diestra.

_- No fui de ayuda, fui un estorbo y también no logre desaparecer esta maldición_ – poco a poco mientras hablaba volvía a su estado deplorable, Draco solo la contemplo con tristeza.

Nuevamente los pensamientos de la castaña se llenaban con aquel sueño que había tenido la noche anterior, a pesar de no querer pensar en ello, le era imposible. Ella sabia que amaba a ese odioso mago, sin embargo por más que quisiera no lograba entender u maldición, no podía ser de ayuda, era inservible… Desde que tenía memoria, ese día en vez de ser feliz ante el hermoso paisaje que yacía ante sus ojos, su corazón lloraba y su mente imploraba por una respuesta…


	16. Visita inesperada

"**Visita inesperada"**

Los días siguientes transcurrieron de forma muy lenta, además de que estaban siendo buscados en todos lados, la castaña no dejaba de pensar en el rubio, el cual, dejo la casa horas después de su plática en aquel hermoso lugar, sin previo aviso había desaparecido.

No escuchaba o veía información de él en los periódicos, eso sin duda la tranquilizaba un poco, pero su corazón no dejaba de atormentarla. Incluso sin darse cuenta, en las noches sus lagrimas escapaban de sus ojos sin permiso alguno o sin aviso.

_- También __te __das __cuenta __¿cierto?__ –_ dijo Calucifer una noche, Hermione le miro y negó con la cabeza ante su cuestión, ¿de que hablaba? _– __si__que __lo __sabes __mujer, __bueno __al __menos __tu __corazón__… __lo __supe __en __cuanto __tus __lagrimas __tupieron __tus __ojos__ – _la castaña se acerco al fuego, el cual se veía demasiado serio y preocupado, algo difícil de asimilar.

_- No __te __entiendo,__¿a__que__te__refieres?_ – pregunto intentando sonar tranquila, aunque claro no fue tan posible.

_- Su __maldición __lo __consume __cada __vez __más, __pronto é__l __dejara __de __ser __un __humano__… __no __recordara __nada __de __su __pasado __o __presente, __será __un __simple __animal __que __solo __intentara __sobrevivir __en __este __mundo__ –_ los ojos de Hermione se humedecieron, lo cual provoco un leve sonrisa en Calucifer _– __no __hay __nada __que __puedas __hacer, __a__menos __que __resuelvas __el __acertijo que envuelve __su __maldición__… __-_

La castaña miro por última vez la flama antes de correr hacia su habitación, ella no pudo contenerse más y soltó a llorar. Separados una vez y ahora de nuevo… ¿acaso no estaban predestinados a estar juntos? ¿Por qué todo era tan complicado?

Pasó una semana más, y en ánimo de la castaña seguía por los suelos, ni las bromas de Joseph o el jugueteo del león, la animaban. La anciana Carie solo miraba la situación sentada en una esquina de la mesa de madera, cerraba los ojos de vez en cuando. Al atardecer de ese día, se escucho la campaña de Kimpton, esta vez no hubo necesidad de que Calucifer gritara de qué lugar era, ya que el girador se acomodo en el color correspondiente. Hermione se acerco a abrió la puerta, en ese instante unos brazos rodearon su cuello.

_- ¡Hermione! __¿Dónde __has __estado?_ – preguntaba entre sollozos su mejor amiga, Cristy. La castaña estaba desconcertada por aquella visita, pero eso si, no podía culparla de su preocupación ya que prácticamente yacía desaparecida desde hacia meses, aunque…

Hermione tomo a Cristy de sus hombros y ejerció algo de fuerza para alejarla de si misma, la miro a los ojos temerosa.

_- ¿Cómo __supiste__…__? __Además__… __yo, __no __soy __la __misma __¿Cómo __me __reconociste?__ –_ pregunto la castaña, Cristy sonrío con ternura, la recorrió con su mirada, deteniéndose en aquellas orejas de gato, y en sus facciones cambiadas por completo _-__¿no __me __temes?__ –_ la chica negó con la cabeza.

_- Hermione __eres __mi __amiga, __desde __ese __día __en __que __tu __madre __fue __a __buscarte __supe __que __algo __no __andaba __bien, __además __que __tu __voz __era __demasiado __chillona __para __un __simple __resfriado, __y __creo __que __ahora __que __te __he __visto __comprendo__… __-_ Cristy entro en la casa viendo entretenida los alrededores _– __vaya __que __es __hermosa__… __hola __señora_ – saludo a Carie, la cual era la única presente, dado que el resto se había escondido y Calucifer se veía como un simple fuego _– __fue __un __mago __¿cierto?__ –_ Hermione se acerco a ella y le sonrío.

_- Una __bruja__… __-_ contesto mirando disimuladamente a Carie, a pesar de que la había hechizado ahora ya no guardaba rencor, dado que de no ser por ella no hubiera vuelto a encontrarse con Draco.

_- Entiendo__… __Hermione, __prométeme __que __no __desaparecerás __de __nuevo, __te __extraño __amiga __y __la __tienda __de __tu __padre __ha __estado __muy __sola, __regresa __¿si?__ –_ la castaña asintió con la cabeza. Cristy echo una última mirada a la casa, y sin que la castaña se percatara tiro al suelo una pequeña bolsita de mano _– __nos __vemos __Herms__… __cuídate__ – _dicho esto dio un ultimo abrazo a la castaña y salio de la casa con dirección a un coche negro.

La joven subió y aun así continuo sonriendo a la castaña que había salido a despedirla. Poco a poco el auto comenzó a avanzar y solo cuando perdió de vista la silueta de Hermione, Cristy se cruzo de brazos.

_- Hice __lo __que __pediste, __ahora __llévame __a __casa __y __dejen __a __mi __familia __en __paz__ –_ un niño de cabellos rubios le sonrío antes de pisar el acelerador _– __perdóname __Hermione__… __se __fuerte__… __-_ susurro para si misma.

_- Le agradecemos su ayuda… -_

Carie se levanto de la silla donde estaba y lo más rápido que pudo fue hasta la bolsa de mano de Cristy, la abrió y una cobra intento morderla pero ella fue más rápida al agarrarla de la cabeza. Sonrío malévolamente antes de lanzar la cobra hacia Calucifer, el cual cambio de color tan rápido que a penas y lograba distinguirse cuales tomaba, azul, morado, gris y al final negro. Se escucho un "puf" y la llama del demonio disminuyo considerablemente.

_- Inteligente, __Sulliman__… __-_la anciana volvió a sentarse pero estaba vez se veía mas cómoda. Carie continuo hurgando en la bolsa encontrando un cigarro, el cual no dudo en encender y fumarlo.

Hermione miro extrañada a la anciana, después vio a Calucifer. Poco a poco la casa estuvo llena de humo, y el olor no era precisamente agradable, fuerte y casi dejaba ciego por lo penetrante que estaba. Joseph corrió hasta la ventana más cercana y la abrió sacando toda su cabeza, segundos después le siguió el león y al final fue Hermione.

_- ¡Abuela __apaga __eso!_ – grito el chico, tosiendo al final. Hermione daba grandes bocanadas de aire, y el león luchaba por salir de la casa.

_- Pequeños__… __no __saben __lo __que __es __bueno__ –_ dijo soltando humo de sus fosas nasales _– __abran __todas __las __ventanas __y __dejen __de __quejarse__ – _

La castaña y Joseph hicieron lo que la anciana dicto, pero a pesar de que el humo se había ido, el olor no. A ambos les provocaba la sensación de nauseas.

_- Calucifer__… __¿Qué __sucede?__ –_ pregunto una vez que cayo el anochecer. Carie miro fijamente la diminuta _flama__ – __no __me __gusta__… __-_Hermione no continuo con sus palabras al escuchar el sonido que provocaba el girador, la puerta se abrió de un golpe y por ella entro un rubio cubierto de cenizas.

_- ¡Bienvenido!_ – grito el niño, Draco solo dio un leve cabezazo, mientras su mirada continuaba contemplando a la castaña.

_- Draco__… __es __Calucifer__ –_ dijo después de un corto y no tan incomodo silencio. El rubio se acerco y miro la leve flama roja.

Después de tomarse su tiempo, suspiro. Agarro con su diestra la flama y cerro los ojos, una luz brillante le rodeo para después irse concentrando en su mano. Múltiples rayos de colores surgieron antes de que él cerrara su puño extinguiendo la flama, sin embargo al abrir de nuevo su mano una enorme flama azulada se dejo ver, furiosa y llena de vida.

_- ¿Qué __comiste?_ – pregunto el rubio justo cuando lo dejaba en su lugar, Calucifer se agrando más antes de mirar a la anciana, la cual sonreía.

_- Esa __anciana__… __me __dio __algo __amargo __y __sumamente __venenoso__ –_ se quejo, Draco volteo hacia Carie, ella se encogió de hombros antes de cerrar los ojos.

El rubio llevo su diestra a la cabeza, sacudió las cenizas de su cabello y miro a Hermione. La castaña se sonrojo y desvío la mirada, lo cual divirtió al blondo. El león y Joseph pasaban su mirada de uno a otro. Nunca entendería a los adultos, pensó el chico.


	17. La poca paz se ha destruido

"**La poca paz ha sido destruida…"**

_- ¿Por qué te fuiste sin avisar? ¿Sucede algo malo?_ – pregunto la castaña mientras su diestra acariciaba la cabeza del león que tenia sobre su pierna derecha. Draco sentado frente a ella, miraba de reojo a la criatura siendo consentida por ella_ – ¡Draco! –_ elevo su voz para atraerla de él.

_- ¿Pretendes despertarlos? Por que con tu voz lo harás, solo mira a ese… -_ se quejo señalando al león ahora despierto. Las mejillas de la castaña se encendieron, lo cual saco una sonrisa en él _– primero que nada no necesito avisarle a nadie cuando me marcho, y en segunda si, pasa algo –_ contesto cruzándose de brazos.

_- ¿Qué? –_ el rubio sonrío de lado pero al instante se desvaneció quedando solo seriedad en su semblante.

_- Me es imposible contener por más tiempo a los Mayuners… me es inexplicable saber como obtuvieron, de la noche a la mañana, más poder_ – el rubio se levanto y camino hacia una ventana, contemplando la tranquilidad de aquella cuidad _– esas criaturas comen todo lo que contenga una pizca de vida, destruyen todo aquello que les sea un estorbo y lo peor es que son miles –_ termino, sus dedos tocaron el vidrio y después suspiro_ – ve a dormir, mañana será otro día –_ el rubio camino hasta las escaleras y las subió con rapidez.

Hermione soltó un suspiro ahogado a la vez en que su frente pegaba contra la mesa muy levemente. Cada vez, la situación empeoraba, ahora no solo habría que preocuparse por Sulliman, sino que también por esas criaturas las cuales ella desconocía completamente. Manteniendo sus pensamientos alejados de toda preocupación fue a acostarse, y aun así no logro concebir el sueño hasta pasadas una o dos horas.

A la mañana siguiente no hubo nada fuera de lo normal, Joseph salía por suministros, la abuela Carie fumaba cerca de la ventana, el león recostado a un lado de las escaleras bostezando de vez en cuando mirando cada movimiento de los miembros de la casa, y Draco se la pasaba todo el tiempo encerrado en su habitación. Ese día seria de los más tranquilos en su vida, sin embargo no esperaba que todo aquello se volviera cenizas en tan solo caer la noche.

Antes de caer la noche, Draco salio apresurado de su habitación, sin dirigirle la mirada a ninguno de los presentes camino hasta la puerta. El girador cambio a un color negro y el blondo dio un brinco en las sombras.

_- ¡Draco!_ – Hermione corrió hacia la puerta pero esta se cerro con fuerza impidiendo que continuara _- ¡Calucifer, abre! –_ exigió mientras ejercía fuerza en la perilla. Por alguna razón se sentía desesperada e increíblemente preocupada.

_- Solo serás un estorbo, además… -_ el demonio no pudo continuar debido a gran explosión en las afueras, Hermione miro el girador y vio que estaban en Kimpton.

Joseph fue el primero en asomarse por la ventana, pero no logro ver absolutamente nada por culpa de la gran cantidad de humo. En las calles se escuchaban gritos, cada minutos explotaba algo no muy lejos. El cielo se torno rojizo y oscuro, anunciando que comenzaba a anochecer.

_- Cierra la ventana y aléjate despacio –_ dijo con tranquilidad Carie. Joseph obedeció sin protestar. Hermione se acerco a la ventana al igual que Carie _– guerra… no creí que fuera tan pronto…_ - Hermione la miro sin comprender del todo _- ¡oh! Es él –_ la castañilla miro en la misma dirección que Carie y con terror vio la figura de Draco convertido en fénix, peleaba con algo, no estaba segura que…

Sin pensar siquiera en las consecuencias, la castaña corrió fuera de la casa. Draco no peleaba para proteger a las personas de ese lugar, algo no estaba bien, dado que las criaturas iban específicamente con el propósito de atacar… ¿su casa?

Poco a poco todo su alrededor se volvió un caos, gente corriendo en todas direcciones, bombas cayendo sin parar, disparos…

_- ¡DRACO!_ – grito con temor al ver como el fénix era rodeado por una gran cantidad de Mayuners, esas criaturas de múltiples ojos que se movían rápidamente, sus alas como murciélagos, cuatro patas que terminaban en poderosas y afiladas garras, una cabeza y cola de reptil.

Sucedía tan rápido, tanto que ni siquiera supo en que momento el fénix negro se liberaba de aquellas criaturas y ahora volaba en picada hacia ella. No quiso perderlo de vista dado que aquellas criaturas le seguían de cerca, temía por él.

Casi a unos metros del suelo, Draco volvió a su forma humana, y la abrazo por la cintura con fuerza, sus brazos temblaban. Sin perder el tiempo, Draco la jalo hasta dentro de la casa y mucho antes de que los Mayuners les cogieran, cerro la puerta.

_- ¡Calucifer! –_ el fuego demonio ardió increíblemente, el girador se volvió loco y con una rapidez increíble todo ruido cercano ceso, para convertirse en un lejano… Draco mantenía en sus brazos a la castaña_ – Hermione, por favor no cometas una estupidez… me muero si te pierdo de nuevo –_ susurro entre sus cabellos. Sus manos le acariciaban la espalda, temblaban demasiado. Pasados unos segundos la separo y miro con una sonrisa _– estaré bien, pero no dejare que continúen las muertes ¿comprendes? –_ Hermione asintió con la cabeza, lo cual hizo sobresalir una sonrisa en el rubio _– Calucifer, mantén la casa en movimiento, aléjate de la ciudad lo más que puedas –_

Draco miro a Hermione, ella se veía hermosa, normal… sus rasgos felinos se habían desvanecido por unos segundos. Nadie más que él lo noto. El rubio se acerco y capturo los labios de la castaña por un segundo, un beso rápido y calido. Justo después abrió la puerta y dio un brinco fuera, trasformándose de nuevo y volando de regreso a la ciudad. Hermione le siguió con la mirada hasta que desapareció.

_- No regresara…_ - susurro Calucifer mientras comía un trozo de madera. A la castaña le dio un vuelco al corazón, se acerco al demonio y lo observo _– su maldición se ha extendido, no lograra volverá… nunca más -_ las piernas de Hermione temblaron hasta que la tiraron. Joseph se acerco y la abrazo con fuerza.

_- ¡No digas eso! Volverá lo prometió_ –

_- Solo digo la verdad, aunque puedes ayudarle si me das algo a cambio… -_ una sonrisa malévola se formo en el rostro de la flama.

* * *

**_Hola mis lectoras, espero que continúen disfrutando de este fic que esta por llegar a su fin, solo cuatro capítulos más que no tardare en subir al igual que este, por semana subiré. _**

**_Muchos besos y abrazos._**

**_Liz _**


	18. El corazón

"**El corazón"**

El silencio continuaba rodeándoles, el ambiente era pesado y sofocante. La respiración de la castaña era agitada, como si hubiera corrido kilómetros. Quería hacer algo pero por primera vez en su vida, las ideas se negaban a presentarse. ¿Debía confiar en Calucifer? Se preguntaba una y otra vez.

_- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¡Dilo! –_ exigió, su voz agudizada y en un tono demasiado elevado, provoco que los presentes llevaran sus manos a las orejas _- ¿Cómo puedo ayudarle? ¿Debemos regresar? –_ pregunto, su mirada se estaba cristalizando hasta el punto de lograr que algunas lagrimas escaparan de sus ojos, sus manos se cerraban en puños, su cabello caía sobre su rostro.

_- Ya no puedes ayudarle… Draco, no volverá a ser humano… tu no cumpliste con lo que prometiste el primer día que permití que pusieras un pie en esta casa… tu inteligencia no fue más que una sombra que oculto tu estupidez –_ Joseph se acerco al fuego, tenía en entrecejo fruncido y sus manos temblaban por la furia que mantenía dentro de él, sin embargo antes de que pudiera decir algo fue el león quien gruño ferozmente.

Las lágrimas de Hermione cayeron con más rapidez. Ella sollozaba, su corazón le dolía, cada momento que pasaba tenía la sensación de que dejaría de respirar.

_- Dame el anillo de Draco, un pedazo de tu cabello y algo de tu sangre_ – dijo después de un rato.

Hermione le miro, y sin perder más tiempo se puso de pie. Se quito el anillo de Draco y lo aventó al fuego, para después caminar hacia la mesa y agarrar un cuchillo, se cortó un mechón largo de cabello y al final hizo un corte profundo en su antebrazo derecho. Con lentitud volvió a acercarse a Calucifer, dejo caer su cabello al fuego y a continuación acomodo su antebrazo a unos centímetros por arriba de las flamas del demonio.

Solo pasaron unos segundos antes de que Calucifer se tornara de un color azulado y creciera enormemente. La casa comenzó a moverse con rapidez, aunque poco a poco fue perdiendo partes de sí misma. Hermione no entendió que sucedía.

_- Te llevare a él, sujétense… el poder de Draco comienza a disminuir y por ende la casa comienza a destruirse –_ comento con una voz grave y pastosa.

Hermione abrazo a Joseph, el cual rápidamente hizo un torniquete en su antebrazo para impedir que continuara sangrando. Todos, a excepción de Carie se alejaron del fuego, quien continuamente crecía y ardía ferozmente.

_- ¡Tu corazón es increíble! –_ exclamo Calucifer, estaba emocionado.

La casa fue perdiendo más elementos hasta solo quedarse con un cuarto pequeño. A pesar de todo, esta continuaba moviéndose pero no se acercaba a la ciudad, al contrario se alejaba por las montañas.

_- Carie, alejate de Calcifer… -_ dijo la castaña, mientras intentaba quitarse algunos mechones de cabello del rostro.

_- ¡Tú eres! –_ exclamo la anciana antes de caminar lo más rápido que pudo hasta el fuego. Con ambas manos sujeto a Calucifer, este la miro con los ojos abiertos_ – Su corazón… tan hermoso –_ susurraba, mientras abrazaba el núcleo del fuego.

_- ¡Se está quemando! –_ Hermione se acerco llena de terror, la anciana comenzaba a quemarse viva debido a la gran intensidad del fuego azulado. Carie prácticamente estaba en el núcleo que formaban las flamas _– ¡Carie, suelta a Calucifer! –_

_- ¡Quítala! –_ exclamaba molesto el demonio de fuego.

Aquella escena era en verdad aterradora. Como se iba quemando lentamente, y ella no le soltaba, al contrario se aferraba más a él. Hermione intento entrar a las flamas y sacarla pero cuando sus manos tocaron aquel color azulado, recibió una quemadura en las manos.

La desesperación, aquel sentimiento era el que ahora inundaba a la castaña. Ya sin pensar, Hermione agarro una jarra que aun contenía agua y la arrojo sobre la anciana. Las llamas se extinguieron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Fue entonces que ella recordó… Calucifer, no debía extinguirse, si lo hacia Draco moriría.

_- ¡No! –_ grito, acercándose a Carie, quien no soltaba el núcleo _- ¡por favor no! –_ continuaba gritando.

El núcleo dejo de desprender flama alguna, parecía ahora una roca de color negro. Poco a poco, la casa perdió más partes hasta solo quedar un pequeño pedazo de suelo, el cual se dividió separando a Hermione y al león del resto… La castaña lloraba, seguía sin creer lo que había hecho. Extinguió el fuego de Calucifer, mato a Draco.

Con ese pensamiento, el pedazo de suelo que aun se movía continuo hasta que llego al final de la montaña, una terrible barranca, donde cualquiera que caía no volvía a salir nuca más. Hermione se quedo en suelo, llorando mientras que el león se movía continuamente, desesperado. No sabía si saltar y dejar que ella cayera, o acompañarla en su destino. Al final no hizo más que acompañarla, así ambos cayeron por aquel oscuro barranco.

...

La castaña no supo cuanto tiempo estuvo inconsciente, al abrir sus ojos solo vio oscuridad en su alrededor. Palpo levemente con sus manos y logro sentir el cuerpo del león a su lado, respiraba tranquilamente, incluso le lamio le mano, como si con aquel gesto le dijera que se encontraba bien.

_- ¿Qué paso? –_ se pregunto en voz alta. Pero antes de poder hacer nada, lo recuerdos volvieron a su cabeza, y nuevamente las lagrimas acapararon sus ojos _– Calucifer… Draco… yo… -_

Fue solo en ese momento en que en algún lado de aquella oscuridad vio luz. Parpadeo varias veces antes de que a lo lejos viera una puerta que desprendía aquella luz tan cálida, además de que en su cabeza lograba escuchar la voz de aquel rubio, llamándole. Hermione se levanto y camino hasta aquella puerta, seguida por aquel león…


	19. La maldición de Draco

_Hola a todas mis lectoras. Espero que estén muy bien. Pues bueno, me disculpo por la tardanza que tuve para subir este capitulo, pero la uni me tiene muy pero muy atareada y me quita la imaginacion. Pero ya que. Bueno solo les recuerdo o les anuncio que ya solo faltan dos capitulos más para el gran final de este fic, espero que lo disfruten hasta el final. _

_Besos y abrazos _

_Liz _

* * *

"**La maldición de Draco"**

Una vez que la puerta se abrió, no mostró nada más que oscuridad, aquella luz que le había atraído no estaba más. Hermione dudo por un momento, pero al final entro en aquel mar de oscuridad, sus ojos dejaron de ver, sus oídos dejaron de captar cualquiera sonido, incluso el de sus pasos que al inicio habían causado un eco en aquel lugar. Una terrible sensación de verse ahogada en la nada la recorrió. Quería morir… sin embargo, de la nada una luz brillante le ilumino hasta el punto de lastimarle los ojos.

Una vez que la castaña logro abrir sus ojos, vio que se encontraba en un despacho, la única diferencia era que en aquella habitación había una cama pequeña en una esquina, justo en medio un escritorio con solo una hoja sobre este, a través de las ventanas no lograba verse el exterior. Hermione miro a su alrededor e busca que de alguien más pero estaba sola junto con el pequeño león que olfateaba un par de zapatos.

_- ¿Dónde estamos? –_ pregunto en voz baja, el león gruño con suavidad. Hermione camino hasta el escritorio y observo la hoja, la cual tenía plasmadas unas frases, lo extraño fue que no sabia que significaban dado que estaban escritas con símbolos raros.

La diestra de la castaña toco la hoja, después la pluma que se encontraba a un lado, rozo con sus dedos la fina madera de la cual estaba hecho el escritorio. Esa habitación era pequeña pero con un ambiente cómodo, la chimenea que estaba en una esquina iluminaba la habitación con las flamas. Un lugar tan cálido, si fuera por ella permanecería en aquel sitio por la eternidad.

Un ligero sonido que provenía del exterior le saco de sus pensamientos, así que se acercó a la puerta, la abrió y una brisa suave la recibió. Los ojos de la castaña quedaron fascinados con la vista, se encontraba en un campo de flores, las cuales bailaban por las brisas, el cielo completamente negro e inundado con estrellas fugaces que pasaban con gran velocidad. La castaña quedo embelesada con aquella belleza que nunca en su vida vio.

Poco a poco, bajo la mirada y quedo sorprendida al ver a un Draco mucho más joven que caminaba a lo lejos, sus manos tocaban algunas flores mientras que sus ojos admiraban el espectáculo. Hermione quiso gritar, pero la voz no le salió, así que solo observo. Draco, parecía tener en ese entonces 14 años.

Solo pasaron unos segundos antes de las estrellas que cruzaban el cielo comenzaran a caer, tomando forma de algún animal que desaparecían con un puf. Hermione no entendió lo que pasaba, sin embargo no quito la vista de Draco, al cual le cayo una estrella encima creando una bola de luz enorme.

Sin poder evitarlo ya, Hermione corrió hasta donde se encontraba el rubio, pero el suelo poco a poco la iba absorbiendo como si se tratara de arenas movedizas. La mirada de la castaña seguía fija en Draco a pesar de su lucha contra esas tierras, y fue entonces que lo vio… El cuerpo del rubio brillo con intensidad, y al instante él se inclino quejándose, de su pecho salía algo brillante. Hermione dejo de luchar, al ver que aquello que había salido de su pecho tomo forma de fuego. El semblante del rubio se ilumino con tristeza, mientras que el fuego que tenía en sus manos sonreía. Era Calucifer.

_- ¡Draco! ¡Calucifer!_ – ambos voltearon y alcanzaron a ver como Hermione y el león terminaban por ser absorbidos por la tierra.

Lo último que vio la castaña antes de ver oscuridad fue aquellos ojos grises llenos de confusión. La habían visto, ¿Cómo era eso posible? Se preguntaba mientras caía en aquel mar negro. Sus lágrimas inundaron sus ojos, y casi al instante su cuerpo comenzó a brillar, se sintió mareada y con una sensación de vomitar. El león se transformo y la sujeto de sus ropas para después comenzar a volar hasta un punto de luz que destacaba a lo lejos en medio de toda esa oscuridad.

A tan solo unos metros de llegar a aquella luz, el león perdió su magia y volvió a ser un cachorro. Ambos cayeron pero una fuerza magnética parecía sostenerlos, así que solo caminaron hasta aquella luz que era frenada por una puerta de madera, la misma puerta por la que habían entrado.

La puerta se abrió antes de que ella pudiera tocarle, y le mostro el fondo del barranco donde había caído, este ya no estaba tan oscuro ya que era iluminado por el sol. Nerviosa salió al exterior y al pasar su mirada vio a un enorme fénix oculto en una esquina, rodeado por un pequeño montón de escombros.

Su corazón latió con rapidez, sus piernas temblaron tanto que parecían gelatina. Desvió la mirada y vio como la puerta se cerraba y desaparecía. Draco le había mostrado sus recuerdos. Le mostro la unión que tenia con aquel diabólico demonio de fuego, pero lo más importante, le enseño como se le entrego el corazón a esa estrella fugas.

Sus ojos totalmente cristalizados se fijaron en aquel imponente y aterrador cuerpo de fénix, no se movía, no parecía respirar. Las plumas del ave estaban maltratadas, algunas aun dejaban caer gotas de un líquido rojo. Estaba muerto, no… no podía estarlo, él se lo había prometido. Él tenía que regresar a su lado, no debía abandonarle…

Con el corazón latiéndole a mil, corrió hasta el cuerpo del fénix, con desesperación quito los escombros que yacían a sus pies, cuando estuvo frente a él no temió o dudo, solo le abrazo, dejo que sus lagrimas bañaran algunas plumas del ave. Con las manos temblorosas busco el rostro del ave, encontrándolo oculto entre un montón de plumas. El rostro no era de un fénix, era el de Draco. Sus ojos estaban abiertos y totalmente opacados.

_- Draco… por favor… -_ Hermione le brindo unas caricias antes de acercarse y besarle los labios, lo cuales estaban pálidos y fríos.


	20. Te amo

**_¡Hola a todas mis lectoras! Termine el siguiente capitulo y no quise tardarme mucho más en subirlo, además de que esta es mi recompensa por abandonarles durante un tiempo largo. Espero que les guste y disfruten de lo que resta de fic (¡osease que solo falta un capi mas!) _**

**_Bueno, antes que nada, quisiera darles las gracias a todas las lectoras que se tomaron unos minutos de su tiempo para leer y después comentar esta historia. Han sido un gran incentivo para continuar escribiendo para ustedes hasta llegar a un final. Por ello, este capitulo se lo dedico a esas lectoras que pusieron su opinión en este fic (desde la primera que comento hasta la ultima)_**

* * *

**"Te amo"**

Él continuaba sin moverse, parecía una piedra. Eso despertó más temor en Hermione, palpo con nerviosismo parte de su cuerpo, y fue entonces que lo sintió. Si respiraba, muy débil pero lo hacia. Por primera vez, después de unas horas de preocupación y desesperación, la castaña sonrió. Ella le dio un pequeño beso en los labios y con los ojos cerrados, soltó un suspiro.

_- Sé que puedes oírme… así que por favor, llévame con Calucifer… -_ rogo en un susurro.

El fénix se movió por inercia, su cuerpo se elevo y estiro una pata para que la castaña pudiera sostenerse. Sin dudarlo Hermione se abrazó de aquella pata, hizo unos movimientos y el león brinco sobre ella, así que solo lo abrazo para este no se cayera. Las alas negras se extendieron con furia, para después comenzar a moverse, elevándose con suavidad.

Los cabellos de Hermione se revolvieron más de lo que ya estaban, unos mechones incluso le cubrieron los ojos. El fénix voló hacia una dirección, como si supiera con exactitud donde se encontraba aquel fuego. La mirada de la castaña yacía fija en el rostro del rubio, continuaba sin expresión alguna, esos ojos grises comenzaban a tornarse blancos y más opacos, como si se tratara de un cadáver. Su corazón temía por él.

Volaron solo por unos minutos antes de que los ojos de la castaña visualizaran al pedazo de piso que continuaba moviéndose lentamente por un prado, la anciana se encontraba encogida y con ambas manos continuaba sosteniendo lo que quedaba de Calucifer, Joseph abrazaba al espantapájaros.

_- Bajemos… -_ susurro mientras le brindaba una caricia al plumaje, y el fénix obedeció.

Con lentitud descendieron, Hermione bajo de un brinco al igual que el león, el cual dio unas vueltas antes de correr hacia Joseph. Una vez que el cuerpo del fénix toco el pedazo de madera, las plumas negras comenzaron a desvanecerse con rapidez hasta dejar a la vista el cuerpo del rubio. La castaña se acercó y toco su rostro, después su pecho en busca de algún signo le dijera que aun continuaba con vida.

_- Draco, ¿Qué le paso? ¿esta vivo? –_ pregunto Joseph con voz temblorosa.

Las manos de la castaña temblaron, la chica se puso de pie y se acercó a la anciana, quien levanto la mirada, clavando aquellos ojos cansados en la castaña. Hermione se puso de rodillas mientras sus manos se posaban sobre las de Carie, las lagrimas le ganaron la batalla, y comenzaron a resbalar por su rostro. La anciana solo le miro.

_- Por favor, regrésame a Calucifer… por favor Carie, dámelo… Draco lo necesita o sino morirá –_ las manos de Hermione temblaron.

_- Es mío… por fin lo encontré, no puedo dártelo… es mío –_ balbuceo la anciana.

Hermione dejo que sus lagrimas salieran con mucha más facilidad, dejando su rostro por completo mojado. Una y otra vez, le suplico hasta que Carie se agacho hasta hallarse al nivel de una adolorida castaña. Hermione levanto la mirada hasta toparse con aquellos ojos cansados y llenos de compasión.

_- ¿Tanto le amas?_ – pregunto la anciana y la castaña sin dudar asintió con la cabeza _– tu corazón es tan bello, ya no llores…_ - las manos de Carie se abrieron mostrando aquel núcleo de color negro, aun húmedo por el agua que le había extinguido _– siempre te perteneció -_

_- Gracias… -_ Hermione tomo en sus manos a Calucifer, y sorprendió que fuera tan cálido a pesar de verse tan mal_ – late tan rápido como si fuera un niño hiperactivo… -_ susurro mientras lo llevaba a su mejilla _– Calucifer… se lo que tengo que hacer… -_

Sonrió levemente antes de dirigirse hasta el cuerpo de Draco, su puso de rodillas a un lado de él. Miro de reojo al núcleo donde por un instante aparecieron los ojos de Calucifer, la castaña asintió levemente con la cabeza y sin dudar acerco el núcleo al pecho de Draco, este soltó un brillo intenso mientras entraba, Hermione ejerció fuerza hasta entro por completo.

La piel del rubio comenzó a tomar color. La castaña dudo ya que él no despertaba, así que apoyo su oreja derecha en el pecho del blondo y le escucho, su corazón latía con suavidad. Una sonrisa se formo en los labios de la chica, unas pequeñas lagrimas de felicidad salieron de sus ojos.

Tan solo en los segundos en que ella dejo su oreja apoyada sobre el pecho del chico, se escucho un jadeo, era él. Hermione levanto la cabeza y le miro. Los ojos del rubio se abrieron y se posaron en la castaña, le miro por unos momentos antes de que se quejara de nuevo.

Poco a poco, el cuerpo del rubio brillo y segundos después salió de su pecho una luz azulada, que se mantuvo en el aire una vez fuera. Hermione le miro extrañada hasta que vio que se trataba de Calucifer.

_- Lo resolviste… no estoy seguro de cómo pero lo hiciste, y no solo su maldición, también la tuya… -_ dijo el demonio con una sonrisa. Hermione frunció un poco el entrecejo antes de llevar sus manos hasta su cabeza, no había orejas de gato, su diestra agarro su cabello y le observo de reojo, volvía a ser castaño, ligeramente ondulado y fino, se miro las manos y vio que ya no tenía arrugas, volvían a ser las de una joven.

_- Pero… ¿Cómo? –_ pregunto al demonio.

_- Tu maldición solo podía ser disuelta por ti, debías aceptar lo que sentía tu corazón, aceptar aquellos sentimientos que tiempo atrás quisiste desaparecer… al amarle tanto y darte cuenta de lo terrible que seria perderlo, la rompiste… adiós –_

Calucifer se volvió una esfera y salió disparada hacia el cielo. Hermione le miro hasta que se perdió de vista, sonrió y llevo su diestra a su pecho. Se escucho otro quejido y el cuerpo de Draco se movió. La castaña le miro contenta y sin poderlo evitar lee abrazo.


	21. FINAL

_Hola a tods mis lectors, espero que estén muy bien, y la pasen super este 14 de febrero, y como un regalo de mi parte les traigo el ultimo capitulo que cierra ya esta historia, la cual fue del agrado de todos ustedes. Me alegra que les haya captado la atención y que por sobre todo se dieran la oportunidad de leerme. No soy muy buena escribiendo como pudieron darse cuenta, pero hago mi esfuerzo para que sea lo mejor posible. Aprovecho para darle las gracias a todos que agregaron este fic a sus favoritos, las personas que se dieron el tiempo de comentar y darme ánimos para continuar. ¡Muchas gracias! _

_Ahora__ bien, espero les guste el final, también aprovecho para invitarles a pasar por mis demás fics y comentar, si es que les gusto como escribo y la imaginación loca que tengo. Por ahora me despido y espero saber su opinión por medio de comentarios. Les deseo lo mejor. _

_Bye_

_Liz_

* * *

"**Libertad"**

_- Quítate de encima…_ - susurro el rubio. Hermione algo apenada se levanto y le dejo que se sentara. Los movimientos de Draco eran algo torpes, incluso cuando estuvo sentado, él llevo su diestra a su pecho _– se siente pesado… -_ dijo con tranquilidad.

_- Es natural… ahora ya no estas vacío, ahora tienes tu corazón de vuelta –_ aquellos orbes grises se clavaron en Hermione, y en tan solo un instante, la siniestra del rubio rodeo la cintura de ella y la acerco, para así poder capturar sus labios.

El beso entre ellos fue pasional, Hermione no dudo si quiera en rodearle el cuello con sus brazos. Sus labios solo se separaron cuando tuvieron la necesidad de respirar, cosa que molesto al rubio, sin embargo aprovecho el momento para besar la frente de Hermione y brindarle una sonrisa dulce.

_- Sabia que lograrías deshacerte de la maldición… -_ susurro cerca de sus labios _– la mujer más inteligente que conozco no podía fallar… nunca, ¿sabes cuanto espere por tenerte a mi lado de nuevo? –_ la diestra del rubio acaricio la mejilla de Hermione.

Draco sonrió antes de hacer un movimiento de su mano y todos se elevaron en el aire, dejando que el pedazo de piso de madera que tenían de base continuara hasta caer a un barranco. Con otro movimiento los chicos volvieron a pisar el suelo. Draco se acercó al espantapájaros y le miro fijamente antes de decir unas palabras en un idioma extraño, paso la siniestra frente a él y aquel espantapájaros se transformo en una mujer de cabellos rubios, de una edad de 20 años.

_- Muchas gracias, hacia un tiempo que estuve buscando a alguien como tu para que me regresara mi forma_ – dijo la mujer haciendo una reverencia, las prendas que traían no eran tan comunes, llevaba un vestido elegante y pomposo.

_- Regresa y haz lo que debes –_ el rubio dio unos pasos hacia atrás. La joven le sonrió antes de mirar a Carie, a quien le ofreció su diestra.

_- Regresemos a casa, mamá no te lastimara más… se feliz, joven Malfoy –_ comento.

La anciana bajo un poco la mirada antes de ver a Draco, el rubio asintió levemente con la cabeza, la mirada de Carie viajo a la de Hermione, ella le sonrió. La anciana se acercó a Joseph, el cual estaba a punto de llorar, ciertamente se había encariñado demasiado con ella.

_- Pórtate bien… -_ susurro mientras le abrazaba, esto provoco que el niño soltara a llorar.

Carie miro de reojo al león, antes de tomar la mano de su sobrina y al instante ambas desaparecieron. Draco se cruzo de brazos, giro 15° para ver mejor al león, el cual solo dio vueltas sobre su propio eje y movió la cola como si fuera un perro. No dijo otra palabra más solo sonrió.

_- ¡No se desharán de mí! –_ grito una voz conocida desde los cielos, Calucifer iba a toda velocidad hasta ellos.

_- Haz vuelto… creí que te habías ido, ¡eres libre! –_ dijo la castaña estirando su palma para que el demonio se posara en ella.

_- Si, pero me siento solo, en cambio con ustedes me divierto… -_ Draco se acercó a Hermione y la abrazo desde atrás.

_- Entonces eres bienvenido, solo no hagas que me moleste –_ Calucifer sonrió, Draco agarro las manos de Hermione con las suyas, las levanto e hizo unos movimientos.

Con lentitud una nueva casa comenzó a construirse frente a sus ojos. La castaña miro de reojo a Draco y este sonrió de lado. A pesar de que no fue con su magia, sintió como si de verdad ella hubiera construido aquella casa, una que consideraría su hogar.

_- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? –_ el rubio asintió con la cabeza _- ¿Cómo es que te maldijeron? ¿Por qué te persigue Sulliman? –_ Draco apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de la castaña.

_- Esas fueron dos, pero las contestare… -_ dijo mientras veía como Joseph y Calucifer entraban a la casa con rapidez_ – como viste en mis recuerdos, yo solo me maldije al comerme aquella estrella… hice un pacto con Calucifer para ser más poderoso, y el pago fue mi corazón… aunque trajo consecuencias, la transformación en fénix que poco a poco me consumiría hasta la muerte –_ comento con tranquilidad. Hermione bajo un poco la cabeza al recordar el estado en que había encontrado al rubio_ – mi avaricia, obligo a Sulliman a ir tras de mi, no merecía vivir… ella me enseño lo que es valorar la vida y el no ser consumido por el poder, cosa que ignore completamente… -_ comento con cierta tristeza.

Hermione se giro y le abrazo con fuerza. Todo aquello tenia sentido ahora, además de que también tenia la ligera sospecha de que aquella rubia que se fue con Carie, también tenia que ver con el resentimiento de Sulliman hacia Draco. Había pasado por tanto el solo. La pareja entro a la casa sin decir nada más, mientras que a través de los ojos del león Sulliman veía todo, la bruja sonrió al ver como ellos desaparecía de su vista. Ella los había vigilado en todo momento, vio los cambios del rubio con satisfacción.

_- Has aprendido Draco… -_ dijo mientras bebía de una taza de te. Al lado de ella se encontraba uno de sus aprendices, el cual le miro extrañado _– el amor es poderoso, especialmente cuando es tan sano y tan puro como el de ellos… ese chico aprendió la lección, no hay necesidad de continuar atormentándolo… quédate como un regalo de mi parte –_ ordeno al león, el cual corrió hacia la casa antes de que esta se elevara en los cielos.

_- ¿Todo salió como planeo, Madam? –_ pregunto el aprendiz que seguía de pie a su lado.

_- Claro que si, incluso mejor… -_ respondió con una sonrisa_ – no te negare que tuve mis dudas al respecto, no siempre sucede a la perfección –_

Los ojos de Sulliman miraron el hermoso cielo azul, todo había acabado. Ahora seria cosa de ella, acabar con aquella guerra que ella misma inicio entre los Mayuners, además de que no volvería a perseguir a ese rubio que por fin volvió a tener la felicidad de años atrás se le negó por su falta. Ahora su más querido aprendiz, tendría la vida que siempre deseo desde pequeño. Una familia que se amaba, sin soledad y sin rencores…

**FIN**


End file.
